Facebook Storybrooke
by Plume-now
Summary: Et si les personnages de OUAT avaient Facebook ? Regina sera l'auteur du groupe Storybrooke sur internet. Et je peux vous dire que les conversations vont donner. Humour garanti.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai eu cette idée il n'y a pas très longtemps, et je n'ai encore jamais lu de fic' dans ce sens là avec cette série. J'ai donc décidé de tenter le coup.

En espérant que vous apprécierez et passerez un bon moment !

Bonne lecture !

NB : Ici je ferai en sorte de faire apparaître tous les personnages de OUAT. Si un personnage est censé être mort, ce n'est pas une erreur mais parce que je voulais le mettre dans l'histoire et confronter les personnages les uns aux autres.

* * *

**Et Facebook dans Once Upon A Time ?**

Regina Mills a créé le groupe « Storybrooke ».

_Henry Mills aime ça._

Emma Swan : Sérieusement, Regina ?

Regina Mills : Ça ne peut faire de mal à personne.

_Henry Mills aime ça._

Emma Swan : C'est Henry qui t'a demandé, c'est ça ?

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Emma ! :D

Neal Cassidy : On m'a dit qu'il y avait un groupe. Je vois que mes sources sont bonnes.

_Henry Mills aime ça._

Emma Swan : Tu es là toi aussi ?

Neal Cassidy : Tu le vois !

David Nolan : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Killian Jones : Pourquoi appeler ce groupe Storybrooke ? Jolly Roger irait beaucoup mieux.

_William Mouche et 6 personnes aiment ça. _

Ariel : Tout ne se rapporte pas qu'à ton bâteau, Hook !

_Eric, Lacey et 15 personnes aiment ça._

Lacey : Est-ce que Rumple est ici aussi ?

Mr. Gold : Il semblerait.

_Lacey aime ça._

Lacey : C'est génial ! :)

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Emma, est-ce qu'on peut se voir ce soir ?

Mr. Gold : On peut dire ça comme ça.

Regina Mills : Est-ce que Henry peut dormir chez moi cette nuit ?

_Henry Mills aime ça._

Emma Swan : Je ne sais pas, oui si il veut. Je dois y aller.

_Henry Mills, Regina Mills aiment ça._

Henry Mills : Je suis ok !

_Regina Mills aime ça._

Mary Margaret Blanchard : ...Emma ?

_Regina Mills aime ça._

* * *

Henry Mills aime « les pommes ».

Regina Mills, Cora et 4 méchants aiment ça.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Sérieusement ?

Emma Swan : Sérieusement ?

* * *

Mary Margaret Blanchard a posté sur son mur « Disney a vraiment très mal présenté Blanche-Neige. Il n'y a aucune logique dedans, et la princesse est très tarte. »

_Regina Mills, Cora et 127 personnes inconnues aiment ça._

Mary Margaret Blanchard : …

Regina Mills : …

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Quoi ?

_Regina Mills aime ça._

* * *

Jefferson aime « les chapeaux ».

Killian Jones : Etonnant.

* * *

David Nolan a écrit sur le mur de Emma Swan « La meilleure Sauveuse de tous les temps ! ».

_Mary Margaret Blanchard et Henry Mills aiment ça._

Emma Swan : …

Regina Mills : …

* * *

Neal Cassidy aime « Peter Pan ».

Killian Jones : Sérieusement ?! Le capitaine a une tête affreuse !

_Neal Cassidy aime ça._

Neal Cassidy : Peter Pan coupe une main à Crochet :D

Killian Jones : …

Neal Cassidy : Et il l'offre au crocodile.

_Mr. Gold aime ça._

* * *

Regina Mills aime « Les aristochats ».

Emma Swan : Décidément tout le monde se met au Disney ici.

Regina Mills : C'est un très bon dessin-animé. Ça me donne envie d'aller en France.

Emma Swan : … Sérieusement ?

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Regina, je vous défends de jeter un second maléfice sur cette ville.

* * *

Regina Mills est maintenant amie avec Zelena.

_Cora aime ça._

Emma Swan : Regina ?!

Regina Mills : C'était un fausse manip' ! Je ne voulais pas l'inviter ! Je voulais la virer !

Zelena : Contente d'être acceptée parmi tes amis, chère sœur !

_Cora aime ça._

* * *

Killian Jones a fait le meilleur score à « Tides of fortune ».

William Mouche : …Tricheur.

Killian Jones : Vous êtes jaloux, M. Mouche ?

William Mouche : Je ne jalouse pas les tricheurs, pirate !

_Killian Jones aime ça._

* * *

Regina Mills a rejoint le groupe « Lancer une malédiction et avoir une happy ending ».

_Mr. Gold et 18 personnes aiment ça._

Emma Swan : …

_Mr. Gold, Regina Mills et 18 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Emma Swan : J'ai une question. En fait, ça m'étonne qu'autant de gens aient acceptés le groupe de Regina. Pourquoi ?

Regina Mills : Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de faire un groupe ?

Henry Mills : En fait, c'est moi qui l'ai créé !

_Regina Mills aime ça._

Emma Swan : …

Killian Jones : Et alors ?

Emma Swan : Tu étais là, toi ?

Killian Jones : Bah oui. Ça m'interesse.

Henry Mills : Après j'ai changé de nom. Et j'ai donné mon adresse à Regina pour m'en créer une autre !

_Regina Mills aime ça._

Lacey : C'est possible, ça ?

Emma Swan : En clair, on s'est fait arnaqués.

Killian Jones : …

_Mr. Gold aime ça._

* * *

Killian Jones a écrit sur son mur « Je suis le maître des mers ».

_William Mouche et 6 personnes aiment ça._

Ursula : Que tu aimerais.

* * *

Cora aime « les cœurs rouges ».

_Mr. Gold, Regina Mills, Zelena et 4 personnes aiment ça._

Jefferson : Etonnant de la part de la Reine des Coeurs.

_Killian Jones, Emma Swan et 6 personnes aiment ça._

Graham : Tant qu'ils restent dans la poitrine de leur propriétaire.

Cora : …

Regina Mills : …

Mr. Gold : …

Zelena : …

* * *

Killian Jones aime « Pirate des Caraïbes ».

_William Mouche et 7 personnes aiment ça._

David Nolan : Je ne m'y attendais pas.

_Emma Swan, Jefferson et 13 personnes aiment ça._

Emma Swan : Qu'est ce qui t'a plu dans ce film, Killian ?

_Killian Jones aime ça._

Killian Jones : Content que se soit toi qui me le demande, Swan.

Neal Cassidy : Alors ?

Killian Jones : … Les pirates, évidemment.

_William Mouche et 6 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Emma Swan : Sérieusement, Killian, qu'est-ce que tu as le plus aimé dans Pirates des Caraïbes ?

Killian Jones : Pourquoi tant d'insistance sur cette question ?

Emma Swan : Simple curiosité.

_Killian Jones aime ça._

Killian Jones : J'ai dit que c'était à cause des pirates.

Neal Cassidy : Oui, il l'a dit.

William Mouche : Je confirme.

Emma Swan : Je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose.

Killian Jones : Ton détecteur de mensonge super-héroïque marche aussi sur internet ?

Emma Swan : On dirait. Alors ?

Killian Jones : Je ne répondrais pas sans la présence de mon avocat.

_Regina Mills aime ça._

* * *

_Messages privés : Emma Swan et Killian Jones_

Killian Jones : Oui ?

Emma Swan : Quand je sais que j'ai raison, j'aimerai quand même qu'on me le prouve parfois.

Killian Jones : Encore avec cette histoire de Pirates des Caraïbes ? C'est un prétexte pour te rapprocher de moi, c'est ça ? Tu sais qu'il te suffit de demander.

Emma Swan : Alors ?

Killian Jones : J'ai un faible pour Johnny Depp.

Emma Swan : …

Killian Jones : AHAH ! Tu y as cru hein ? Est-ce que ton cœur a rebondi dans ta poitrine ?

Emma Swan : Je vais prendre l'air.

* * *

Zelena aime « les petits singes volants ».

Walsh : …

Leroy : Je vous défends d'afficher encore ce genre de choses, Zelena.

_Emma Swan, Neal Cassidy, Walsh et 30 personnes aiment ça._

Zelena : C'est mon mur que je sache !

_Cora et 11 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

_Messages privés : Emma Swan et Killian Jones_

Killian Jones : C'était une blague, Emma.

Emma Swan : Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Encore une fois, je ne me trompe jamais.

Killian Jones : C'était une blague ! UNE BLAGUE !

Emma Swan : Mais je ne l'avais pas vu venir, ça. Depuis combien de temps es-tu gay, Killian ?

Killian Jones : ...Si on m'avait dit que les femmes intrepretaient tout de travers et prenaient tout au premier degré plus tôt, je me serai tu.

* * *

Emma Swan a écrit sur son mur « La vérité pour tous ».

David Nolan : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Emma ?

Killian Jones : Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

Neal Cassidy : Hook. J'espère que tu n'as rien à faire dedans.

Killian Jones : Je n'ai absolument rien fait !

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Un problème ?

Killian Jones : Swan, j'espère que « ta vérité » est bien aussi vraie que tu le prétends.

David Nolan : Tu ne menaces pas ma fille, j'espère ?

Mary Margaret Blanchard : _Notre_ fille.

David Nolan : Notre fille.

Killian Jones : Mais non ! Enfin, pourquoi je la menacerai ?

Ariel : Elle a peut-être trouvé quelque chose de louche chez toi.

David Nolan : De toute façon, tout est louche chez lui.

_Mary Margaret Blanchard, Ariel et 11 personnes aiment ça._

Killian Jones : Je suis un pirate !

Mary Margaret Blanchard : On était au courant.

Neal Cassidy : Emma, c'est quoi cette vérité ?

Emma Swan : J'ai enfin compris comment on joue à « Tides of fortune » !

* * *

Lacey : Bravo Emma ! C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas facile, ce jeu.

William Mouche : Ahah ! Une nouvelle adversaire pour Captain Hook !

Mr. Gold : N'hésite pas à le massacrer, Emma.

Ariel : Vas-y Emma, remet-le à sa place !

Killian Jones : … Pendez-vous.

* * *

Killian Jones aime « Le Jolly Roger ».

_William Mouche et 6 personnes aiment ça._

David Nolan : Ça m'aurait étonné.

_Emma Swan et 13 personnes aiment ça._

Killian Jones : Je maintiens toujours le fait que ce groupe devrait s'appeler Jolly Roger.

* * *

Voilà pour un premier petit chapitre... ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je me suis rendue comtpe, après avoir écrit, que Killian Jones était très présent et qu'il manquait pas mal de personnages. Je vais donc, sans pour autant retirer Killian Jones, faire apparaitre plus de personnages dans la suite.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord, j'aimerai tous vous remercier, lecteurs.

Par vos nombreuses reviews, vous m'avez vraiment encouragée à écrire la suite. J'espère donc que vous aurez un nouveau moment de lecture intéressant et que vous ne serez pas déçus.

J'aimerai aussi remercier **Shakespeare-Plume-d'Or** pour ses idées et son encouragement.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

_Emma Swan a été identifiée sur une photo._

Regina Mills : HE ! MAIS C'EST MON ARBRE !

Jefferson : Pas mal du tout, cette photo.

August Wayne Booth : N'est-ce pas ?

Neal Cassidy : C'est toi qui a pris la photo, Pinoccio ?

August Wayne Booth : Je trouvais que ça en valait le coup.

_Jefferson, Neal et 15 personnes aiment ça._

Jefferson : Et tu as eu raison.

Graham : Légalement...

Regina Mills : J'exige réparations.

Emma Swan : …Je peux t'offrir une nouvelle tronçonneuse.

* * *

Leroy a rejoint le groupe « des 7 nains ».

_Walter, Prof et 4 personnes aiment ça._

Emma Swan : Pour un peu on y croirait.

* * *

Robin Hood a rejoint le groupe « Storybrooke ».

Emma Swan : Bienvenue parmi nous !

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Bienvenue !

Neal Cassidy : Welcome !

David Nolan : Bienvenue, archer !

Regina Mills : … Ceci est MON groupe. _QUI_ L'A INVITE ?

_Clochette, Henry Mills et 147 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Graham aime « les loups ».

_Ruby aime ça._

* * *

Regina Mills a écrit sur son mur « Vous croyez que je vous ai oublié ? J'exige toujours de savoir QUI a invité ce... voleur dans ce groupe ! »

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Pourquoi, sinon tu vas nous lancer un autre sort ?

_Emma Swan et David Nolan aiment ça._

Robin Hood : Je dérange tant que ça ?

Regina Mills : Je n'accepte pas les _voleurs_ dans Storybrooke !

Killian Jones : On pourrait aussi l'appeler Jolly Roger sinon...

David Nolan : Et est-ce qu'on accepte aussi les Evil Queens qui ont tué et massacré un nombre qui nous est inconnu d'innocents ?

Regina Mills : …

* * *

Phillip a écrit sur son mur « Je viens de découvrir Pirates des Caraïbes ! J'ai compris la blague ! Ahah ! En fait il y a une Swann aussi dans le film ! ».

_Killian Jones et Aurore aiment ça._

David Nolan : Oooh. J'avais pas compris.

Emma Swan : …

Robin Hood : J'ai raté quelque chose ?

* * *

Robin Hood aime « le tir-à-l'arc ».

David Nolan : Noooooooooooooon ?

* * *

_Messages privés : Emma Swan et Killian Jones._

Killian Jones : Tu vois que je ne suis pas gay ?!

Emma Swan : …Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'une fille se nomme Elisabeth Swann dans Pirates des Caraïbes te blanchisse au niveau de ton orientation sexuelle.

Killian Jones : …Mais c'est pas vrai.

* * *

_Regina Mills est en couple._

Mary Margaret Blanchard : … Regina ?!

David Nolan : Regina ?! o_O

Archibald Hopper : Regina ?

Cora : REGINA ?

Emma Swan : …

Mr. Gold : C'est bien vous connaissez son prénom.

_Henry Mills aime ça._

* * *

Neal Cassidy : Vous êtes en couple, Regina ?

Archibald Hopper : …Regina en couple.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Vraiment ? Vraiment ?! Vraiment vraiment ?!

Regina Mills : Qu'est-ce que ça a de si surprenant ?

Emma Swan : ...Y'a de l'orage dehors. Evitez de l'énerver, s'il vous plait. J'ai du linge à sécher.

Neal Cassidy : Tu crois que la pluie est liée à ça ? u_u

Archibald Hopper : …Regina en couple.

Mary Margaret : JE VIENS DE TROUVER LES PLANTES DEHORS TOTALEMENT NOYÉES !

Neal Cassidy : …

Emma Swan : Et voilà, c'est foutu pour mon linge.

Archibald Hopper : …Regina en couple.

Regina Mills : Qu'est ce que ça a de SI surprenant ?

Emma Swan : Rien !

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Rien ! Rien mais...

David Nolan : AH SI QUAND MÊME.

* * *

M. Clarck a écrit sur son mur « Encore malade... ».

Prof : Atchoum ! Je t'avais dis de te couvrir le nez !

M. Clarck : J'avais mis trois écharpes.

* * *

Malcolm a écrit sur le mur de William Mouche « William Mouche est un type très naïf mais très fidèle. J'ai pu le constater en le mettant à l'épreuve plusieurs fois contre son capitaine. Mais le problème, c'est que, souvent, il prend la mouche ».

William Mouche : …

Mr. Gold : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?!

Neal Cassidy : Qui l'a invité ?

Mr. Gold : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Neal Cassidy : Comment t'as réussi à venir ici ?

William Mouche : …

Mr. Gold : REPOND

Malcolm : Je peux m'incruster où je veux. Je te rappelle que je suis l'être le plus puissant qui puisse exister. Facebook ne me résiste pas :p

Neal Cassidy : Tu nous espionnait depuis le début ?!

Mr. Gold : Tu vas arrêter tout de suite. Et les smileys avec.

Malcolm : Je ne m'abaisse pas à ce genre de gamineries quand même. Et d'ailleurs, je trouve que le « Tides of fortune » est un jeu pourri.

Neal Cassidy : Il nous espionnait pendant nos conversations.

Mr. Gold : Il nous espionnait pendant nos conversations.

Malcolm : Pfeuh. Misérables avortons. Vous êtes si pitoyables.

Mr. Gold : Dégage tout de suite de ce réseau.

William Mouche : BEUHEUHEUUUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH

* * *

Archibald Hopper : …Regina est en couple.

Jefferson : C'est le premier avril ?

* * *

Neal Cassidy : …

Mr. Gold : …

William Mouche : JE PRENDS MÊME PAS LA MOUCHE D'ABORD !

Malcolm : Muahahah. Je suis trop démoniaque.

* * *

_Messages privés : Emma Swan et Killian Jones._

Emma Swan : Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à assumer ton homosexualité.

Killian Jones : …

Emma Swan : Non mais c'est vrai ! Il y a plein de gays dans le monde ! Je ne vois pas le problème !

Killian Jones : …Je dois vraiment répondre à ça ?

* * *

Henry Mills a écrit sur mur de Felix « Felix, une question que j'ai toujours voulu te poser : tu aimes les chats ? ».

Felix : …Hin hin. Très drôle.

_Emma Swan, Neal Cassidy et 23 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

_Aurore et Mulan sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

_Messages privés : Emma Swan et Killian Jones._

Emma Swan : Vous devriez le dire aux autres.

Killian Jones : Je ne suis PAS gay !

Emma Swan : Alleeer ! Tu peux tout me dire !

Killian Jones : ...Emmaaaa !

Emma Swan : Alors ?

Killian Jones : CE FILM ME PLAISAIT PARCE QUE JE ME VOYAIS A LA PLACE DU PIRATE ET JE TE VOYAIS A LA PLACE DE SWANN

Emma Swan : …Quoi ?

Killian Jones : De plus, elle aussi est blonde.

* * *

_Regina Mills a été identifiée sur une photo._

Regina Mills : _QUI_ a mis une photo de moi entrain de dormir avec une tronçonneuse ?

_Emma Swan, August Wayne Booth et 27 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Cora a écrit sur le mur de Regina Mills « AVEC QUI ES-TU EN COUPLE ? ».

David Nolan : C'était une blague en fait, c'est ça ?

Archibald Hopper : …Regina est en couple.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Avec qui, Regina ?

Mr. Gold : C'est sans doute aussi faux que mes chaussettes sentent bons.

Emma Swan : Mais c'est peut-être aussi vrai que Hook est gay. La vie réserve tellement de surprises.

David Nolan : QUOI ?

Killian Jones : QUOI ?

Ariel : Tu es gay Killian ?

Killian Jones : Mais non !

Jefferson : Il y a beaucoup de premiers avril en ce moment.

David Nolan : Aaah je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose !

Archibald Hopper : …Regina. En couple.

Killian Jones : AH NON VOUS ALLEZ PAS VOUS Y METTRE AUSSI

Lacey : A quoi ?

Malcolm : Nous avons un pirate gay.

Ariel : Je pensais qu'il n'était amoureux que de son bateau.

_David Nolan et 8 personnes aiment ça._

David Nolan : Hé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

Ariel : Quoi ?

David Nolan : Malcolm ?

Neal Cassidy : Peter Pan !

Mr. Gold : OU ÇA ?

Malcolm : Où ?

David Nolan : Toi !

Mr. Gold : DÉGAGE

Archibald Hopper : …En couple. Elle est en couple.

* * *

Regina Mills aime « les pommes ».

Mary Margaret Blanchard : …Dois-je vraiment exprimer un commentaire ?

Emma Swan : Et les chaussons aux pommes tant qu'on y est ?

Henry Mills : …

* * *

Sidney Glass a écrit sur son mur « Je hais les miroirs ».

Emma Swan : On pourrait tous en faire un groupe.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : De quoi ?

Emma Swan : De tout ce qu'on déteste.

* * *

_Henry Mills a créé le groupe « Des choses qu'on aime pas »._

Emma Swan : …C'était une blague, Henry !

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Moi, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée ! :D

Sidney Glass : Je hais les miroirs.

* * *

Ariel aime « l'océan ».

Emma Swan : Dites, y'en a encore beaucoup des comme ça ?

* * *

Voilà pour la fin de ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci vous aura aussi plu.

J'attends vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir !

Nous voici donc avec un chapitre 3. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que les autres et que vous passerez un bon moment.

Bonne lecture à vous ~

* * *

CHAPITRE III

Mulan a écouté la musique « Comme un homme » de Jackie Chan.

_Neal Cassidy et Henry Mills aiment ça._

Neal Cassidy : Attend. Version originale ou Française ?

Mulan : 原来的。

Neal Cassidy : …Okay.

* * *

Cora a lu un article dans EvilMag « Comment devenir le maître le plus puissant et absolu ? ».

_Regina Mills, Zelena, Mr. Gold et 18 personnes aiment ça._

David Nolan : Mary Margaret, nous avons 18 personnes inconnues à surveiller.

* * *

August Wayne Booth aime « Guignol ».

Ruby : Guignol ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Marco : Des marionnettes.

Henry Mills : Le personnage principal des marionnettes pour enfants !

Emma Swan : Et pourquoi est-ce que August aime ça ?

Neal Cassidy : …Cette question est sérieuse, Emma ?

* * *

Regina Mills a fait le test « _Quel personnage êtes-vous dans Storybrooke ?_ ».

_Sa réponse_ : Emma Swan.

Regina Mills : Ce test est faux ! Il est totalement nul ! Je ne corresponds pas du tout à ce genre de personnalité !

Emma Swan : …Je ne sais pas comment le prendre.

Killian Jones : Oh mon dieu j'ai mal aux cottes.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Tu as fait le test, Regina ?

David Nolan : Ah ça, je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait.

Regina Mills : Je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux, non ?

August Wayne Booth : Ah, ça, si on regarde comme le monde fonctionne, objectivement...

Regina Mills : Vous, le pantin de bois, on vous a rien demandé !

August Wayne Booth : C'est simplement mathématique. Enfin, pour ce que j'en dis...

Regina Mills : Et puis c'est totalement à contresens ! Comment pourrais-je être Emma Swan si j'ai moi-même lancé le sort ? Je ne peux pas être l'origine de la malédiction et la Sauveuse !

Emma Swan : Elle a raison.

Regina Mills : J'AI raison ! Ce test est nul !

Jefferson : Pour ma part je trouve ça assez drôle.

Regina Mills : Vous le chapeau ambulant on vous a rien demandé non plus !

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Ce n'est qu'un test Regina, pas d'affolement.

Regina Mills : Ça te va bien de dire ça. Fais le pour voir, toi.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Je l'ai déjà fait.

David Nolan : Ah bon ?

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Je suis Clochette.

Clochette : Sérieusement ?

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Oui

Clochette : Je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans le miroir de la même manière.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Je dois le prendre comment ?

Regina Mills : Je vous prends au mot, tient ! Faites-le, ce test que je rigole un peu moi aussi !

_Killian Jones aime ça._

* * *

Regina Mills et Zelena participent à l'événement « Soirée costumée – robes de grandes méchantes ».

Zelena : Tu verras, cette fois je gagnerai ! Je fini toujours pas gagner !

Regina Mills : Ne compte pas sur mes affaires, l'algue. J'ai lancé un sort de protection sur ma garde-robe.

Zelena : _L'algue_ ?!

_Emma Swan, Regina Mills et 11 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Lacey a écrit sur son mur « Dites, suis-je la seule à toujours me poser la question au sujet de Regina et de son couple ? ».

David Nolan : Aboslument pas.

Phillip : Nous cherchons.

Neal Cassidy : Nous éluciderons le mystère.

Ariel : Nous finirons bien par trouver.

Aurore : Nous le saurons un jour.

Jefferson : Un jouuuur mon priiiince viendraaaaaa ~

David Nolan : …

Lacey : …

Aurore : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Jefferson : Et il m'empoooooooorteraaaaaa ~

Lacey : Je rêve ou il chante une chanson de Disney ?

Ariel : QUI a drogué le Chapelier Fou ?

Aurore : Hum, dit comme ça...

Ariel : Quoi ?

Aurore : Ben, Chapelier Fou...

Ariel : Ah oui.

Lacey : Alors ?

Jefferson : Un jouuuur mon priiiince viendraaaaaa ~

Neal Cassidy : Que quelqu'un se dénonce !

Emma Swan : Je proteste ! Il n'est pas drogué !

David Nolan : Comment le sais-tu, Emma ?

Emma Swan : Mary Margaret et moi avons décidé de nous venger tout de même du sale coup qu'il nous avait fait. Il a quand même séquestré Mary Margaret et m'a frappée, je vous rappelle.

David Nolan : Ah, oui... Et alors ?

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Nous l'avons enfermé dans une pièce et il a dû regarder la même scène de Disney de Blanche-Neige en boucle durant 24h.

Aurore : C'est un peu cruel.

Ariel : Je suis d'accord.

Jefferson : Un jouuuur on s'aiiiimeraaaaa ~

Neal Cassidy : Laisse-moi deviner... tu lui as mis le moment où Blanche-Neige chante devant son puit dans le château.

Lacey : Mary Margaret, tu as dit toi-même que ce dessin-animé était nul.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Justement ! Il comprendra comme ça.

Aurore : Comprendre quoi ? Que Blanche-Neige chante mal ?

Emma Swan : Du coup on vient de le délivrer là.

Aurore : Et sa fille, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Elle n'est pas là pour le moment, justement.

Ariel : Je trouve ça très sadique.

Jefferson : Les oiiiiiseaux chaaaaanterooooont ~

Mary Margaret Blanchard : C'est pas ma faute si elle chante comme une tarte !

Emma Swan : Hum... elle n'existe pas cette expression.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : On s'en fiche !

Jefferson : Les cloooocheuuuuh soooooonerooooont ~

Aurore : S'il vous plait que quelqu'un le fasse taire je l'entends d'ici.

Emma Swan : Sérieusement ?

Jefferson : L'unioooooooon de nos coeuuuuuuuurs ~

David Nolan : De plus, il pollue la conversation là.

Neal Cassidy : C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais m'en occuper.

Ariel : Qu'il dorme ça serait bien.

Emma Swan : Je te rappelle qu'il est fou, donc attache-le.

Aurore : Dites, vous ne trouvez pas que la conversation dévie à chaque fois qu'on parle du couple de Regina ?

Jefferson : Ouiii... un jouuuuuur mon priiiiiiince viendraaaaaa ~

* * *

Raiponce aime « La Reine des Neiges ».

_Henry Mills aime ça._

David Nolan : Henry a beaucoup aimé ce dessin-animé !

Raiponce : Ce n'est pas qu'un dessin-animé.

David Nolan : Ah ?

Raiponce : Elsa est ma cousine.

Henry Mills : …Révélation.

* * *

_Messages privés : Emma Swan et Regina Mills_

Emma Swan : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Regina Mills : Oh, c'est bon, du calme. J'aimerai juste savoir ce que tu comptais offrir à Henry pour son anniversaire.

Emma Swan : Ah oui, c'est vrai...

Regina Mills : Ne me dit pas que tu avais oublié.

Emma Swan : Non, j'ai juste été très prise.

Regina Mills : Alors ?

Emma Swan : …Une playstation ?

* * *

_Henry Mills et Raiponce sont maintenant ami(e)s._

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Je ne savais pas qu'Henry était fan à ce point.

* * *

_Ruby a changé sa photo de profil._

Mary Margaret Blanchard : C'est quoi ?

Granny : Il semblerait que ça soit du rouge.

David Nolan : Tient, vous vous êtes mise à internet, vous ?

Granny : On dirait bien.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Pourquoi du rouge ?

Granny : Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander.

David Nolan : Ben, si, justement, vous seriez plus apte à comprendre.

Granny : Absolument pas ! C'est pas parce que je suis sa grand-mère que je sais tout !

Mary Margaret Blanchard : C'est peut-être juste parce qu'elle avait envie.

Ariel : Je rêve ou il y a tout un débat parce que Ruby a changé son image ?

David Nolan : On a le droit de s'intéresser à ce que les autres font !

Ariel : Non, là on dirait des vieilles commères qui épient la vie des autres.

Granny : Hé ! Attention à ce que tu dis à propos des personnages en âge, toi !

Ariel : Ce n'était pas contre vous, Granny.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Bon, c'est vrai. Ariel a raison. On a autre chose à faire, non ?

_Ruby a changé son image de profil._

David Nolan : On voit à nouveau Ruby !

Granny : Normal, c'est son facebook.

David Nolan : Pas faux.

Ruby : …Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

David Nolan : Une discussion.

Mr. Gold : Bravo !

Ruby : Vous rigolez ?

_Mr. Gold aime ça._

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Nous nous demandions pourquoi tu avais mis une image rouge sur ton profil.

Ruby : Quelle image ?

Mary Margaret Blanchard : A la place de ta tête.

Granny : Ils se posent des questions vitales.

_Mr. Gold aime ça._

Ruby : C'était une fausse manip'. Cette image est apparue deux secondes seulement et vous avez sauté dessus comme des rats.

David Nolan : Pas comme des rats, quand même... Juste de la curiosité.

Ruby : …J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à des vautours qui guettent le profil des autres pendant des heures derrière leur ordinateur.

Malcolm : Mais non !

* * *

Dr. Whale aime « Frankenstein Junior ».

Emma Swan : Que dire à ça ?

Mr. Gold : …

Regina Mills : …Aucune idée.

* * *

Regina Mills aime « les pommiers ».

Emma Swan : BON CA SUFFIT CETTE HISTOIRE DE POMMES LA

* * *

Malcolm aime « Neverland ».

Emma Swan : Moi aussi j'aimais. Quand j'étais petite. Je rêvais d'aller là-bas et de ne jamais grandir.

_Malcolm aime ça._

Emma Swan : ...Jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que les enfants perdus étaient en fait une secte.

_Neal Cassidy aime ça._

* * *

Zelena a écrit sur le mur de Clochette « Clochette aime les cloches ».

Clochette : Ahahah très drôle.

Zelena : Je ne m'excuserai pas.

Clochette : Je m'y attendais.

Zelena : Avouez qu'il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse.

_16 anonymes aiment ça._

Clochette : BANDE DE LÂCHES !

* * *

Emma Swan : C'est possible des « anonymes » sur facebook ?

Clochette : Normalement, non.

Emma Swan : Donc ?

Clochette : Donc on sait que ce sont des lâches qui sont soit de très bons nerds, soit de très stupides magiciens.

_Malcolm aime ça._

* * *

David Nolan a écrit sur son mur « Il serait temps qu'on discute sérieusement de la relation-couple de Regina ».

Aurore : Je ne suis pas sûre, finalement...

Neal Cassidy : Si on y réfléchi, on a pas vraiment de pistes.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Il faudrait qu'on étudie son entourage.

Emma Swan : Heu... Son entourage, c'est nous.

Aurore : Dites, ça fait un peu stalker tout ça... On pourrait pas respecter son intimité ?

Lacey : Moi je pense que c'est Emma.

David Nolan : …C'est une blague Lacey ?

Lacey : Mais non ! Si on y réfléchi bien, Emma est en fait assez proche de Regina ! Et puis le test de Storybrooke !

Emma Swan : Le test de Storybrooke ne veut absolument rien dire ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Et je ne suis pas proche de Regina, Henry l'est !

Mr. Gold : Dans ce cas-là on peut commencer à suspecter tout le monde.

Ariel : Ça pourrait même être Mr. Gold alors.

Lacey : QUOI ?

Mr. Gold : Mais non mais ça va pas ?!

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Et pourquoi pas Killian ?

Killian Jones : AH NON HEIN ! Laissez-moi en dehors de tout ça pour une fois !

David Nolan : Mais non, il est gay.

Killian Jones : …

Clochette : Et pourquoi pas Robin Hood ?

David Nolan : Tient c'est vrai lui on le voit jamais.

Emma Swan : En même temps on doit sûrement lui faire peur.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Et Graham ?

Aurore : ...Non mais c'est incroyable ça ! Mais vous vous voyez !?

David Nolan : Quoi ?

Neal Cassidy : Elle a raison. On est pas vraiment décents.

Aurore : C'est vraiment un irrespect, mais incroyable ! Vous savez qu'elle peut tout lire, là !?

Ariel : …Elle a pas complètement tort.

Aurore : On parle de son couple sur un site _publique_ ! Pire, on émet des hypothèses sur sa vie privée !

Mary Margaret Blanchard : …

Lacey : Bon... on fait quoi ?

_David Nolan a créé le groupe « Découvrir avec qui Regina est en couple »._

* * *

David Nolan aime « les épées ».

_Mulan aime ça._

* * *

Dr. Whale a écouté « Frankenstein » de Marcus Miller.

Jefferson : Il n'y a pas de paroles à cette chanson, si ?

Graham : Je ne crois pas, non.

Dr. Whale : Ça exprime très bien ce que je ressens.

* * *

Raiponce aime « Katniss Everdeen d'Hunger Games ».

David Nolan : Je suis sûr que c'est parce que Elsa et Katniss ont une tresse.

_Henry Mills aime ça._

* * *

Mr. Gold aime « Rumplestilskin » de Sherk.

David Nolan : …Je ne sais pas ce qu'on doit en penser.

Lacey : Ça va les chevilles ?

Emma Swan : C'est une blague ?

Mr. Gold : Je me suis senti proche de ce personnage.

David Nolan : Vous portez le même nom.

Killian Jones : Voilà une excellente observation, Nolan. Vous vous faites vieux.

David Nolan : Vous, le pirate gay, on vous a rien demandé.

_Mary Margaret Blanchard, Ariel et 4 personnes aiment ça._

Killian Jones : …Vous allez pas recommencer à chaque fois que je participe ?

* * *

J'ai écrit ce chapitre 3 dans la soirée, le dos courbé sur mon bureau. J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu, et que vous appréciez autant cette fic ^^'

Si j'ai pris le temps d'écrire ce chapitre le jour suivant le deuxième chapitre, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je posterai un chapitre tous les jours. Tout simplement parce que j'ai aussi ma vie et mes études et mes examens etc. à passer. Mais je garde toujours une pause ou un moment pour écrire un petit passage, et je prends toujours autant de plaisir à écrire. Je ne vous garanti cependant donc pas une suite tout de suite.

Une review est toujours la bienvenue !


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, j'espère cependant que vous apprécierez autant ce chapitre.

J'aimerai également préciser (et à chaque fois j'oublie) : je regarde OUAT en version originale, soit en Anglais. Par conséquent, il m'arrive d'avoir des sortes de "bug" lorsque les personnages se parlent entre eux vu que je ne sais pas forcément s'ils se vouvoient en version Française ou non. J'essaie donc de faire de mon mieux ^^'

Bonne lecture à vous ~

* * *

Regina Mills a partagé une vidéo.

_Cora, Mr. Gold et 8 personnes aiment ça._

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Qu'est-ce que c'est que... ?!

Cora : Ahahah ! Pas mal du tout ! la petite Blanche-Neige, pas aussi sage et gentille qu'on le disait, hein ?

David Nolan : Mary Margaret ? Qu'est-ce que... ?

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Hééé ! Je n'étais pas moi-même !

Mr. Gold : Oulàlà. Ça, ah oui je me souviens. Et je l'avais prévenue.

David Nolan : Vous avez fait quoi, Rumplestilskin ?

Mr. Gold : Alors là ne vous en prenez pas à moi, hein !

Henry Mills : …Pourquoi est-ce que Blanche-Neige frappe les animaux autour d'elle après avoir chanté en faisant le ménage ?

Emma Swan : Heu... Là je ne peux pas t'expliquer Henry.

Leroy : Oh mon Dieu. Mary Margaret, je vous l'ai déjà dit et je le répète, ne prenez _plus jamais_ cette potion.

David Nolan : La potion que tu avais prise parce que je devais me marier avec Abigaïl ?

Leroy : Tout juste. Et elle en a fait des belles.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Oui, bon, c'est bon, hein, je suis désolée. C'est du passé maintenant.

Regina Mills : Ça aurait été drôle de la laisser comme ça.

_Mr. Gold aime ça._

* * *

Mary Margaret Blanchard a écouté la musique « I Believe [In Love] » de Lily Collins.

_David Nolan aime ça._

* * *

Emma Swan a écrit sur son mur « Hook n'est pas gay. »

Killian Jones : …C'est encore pour me ré-enfoncer ou tu es sérieuse sur cette annonce ?

Ariel : Pas gay ?

Robin Hood : Hook est gay ?

Lacey : Mais non, le mur d'Emma dit que non.

Robin Hood : Pourquoi il serait gay ?

David Nolan : Il ne l'est pas ?

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Ah bon ?

Jefferson : Pourquoi il n'est pas gay ?

Killian Jones : …Mais pourquoi est-ce que je serai gay ?

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Emma l'a dit.

David Nolan : Oui Emma l'a dit.

Killian Jones : Emma est parole d'Évangile ?

David Nolan : Quoi ?

Killian Jones : Laissez tomber.

Regina Mills : Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ?

Killian Jones : He ben vous en avez raté un d'épisode.

Emma Swan : Killian Jones n'est pas gay.

David Nolan : Oui merci on l'a vu sur ton mur. Pourquoi ?

Emma Swan : Comment ça pourquoi ?

Killian Jones : Merci Swan.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Pourquoi il n'est pas gay ?

Emma Swan : Hé bien parce qu'il ne l'est pas.

Ariel : Ça voudrait dire qu'il est bi ?

Killian Jones : …

Emma Swan : Mais non voyons ! J'avais juste écrit ça pour l'ennuyer.

Killian Jones : Vous êtes désespérants.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : C'était pas vrai ?

Killian Jones : Mais c'est pas parce qu'on aime bien un acteur qu'on doit être forcément gay !

Emma Swan : Non ! Vous savez combien Hook est lourd de temps en temps.

David Nolan : Je dirai même tout le temps, oui !

_Emma Swan, Ariel et 13 personnes aiment ça._

Killian Jones : …Sympa.

Lacey : C'était quel acteur ?

Killian Jones : Johnny Depp.

David Nolan : Ah oui, pour Johnny Depp c'est vrai que...

Mary Margaret Blanchard : …On va dire que je ne vais pas relever, David.

David Nolan : C'était pour rire, Mary Margaret !

Killian Jones : Ah, je suis pas le seul à me faire avoir par le jugement hâtif des femmes, hein !

Emma Swan : …Hrmm. Quoiqu'il en soit. Pour qu'il comprenne j'ai lancé cette fausse rumeur.

Killian Jones : Raté, j'avais pas compris. Tu avais l'air d'y croire toi-même.

Emma Swan : Et bien maintenant tu sais que je n'étais pas sérieuse.

David Nolan : Attend. Ça veut dire que Killian n'est pas gay ?

Emma Swan : Il ne l'a jamais été.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Jamais jamais ?

Emma Swan : Jamais jamais.

Ariel : Vraiment ?

Emma Swan : MAIS OUI

David Nolan : Oh.

Emma Swan : …

Killian Jones : …C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que vous êtes déçus ?

Robin Hood : Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir suivi.

Regina Mills : …Vous parlez de drôles de choses quand je suis pas là.

_Malcolm aime ça._

* * *

_Wendy Darling et Neal Cassidy sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

Zelena a écrit sur le mur de Regina Mills « Ris tant que tu veux, la prochaine fois c'est moi gagnerai !_ »._

_Regina Mills aime ça._

Regina Mills : Peut-être, chère sœur, mais pour l'instant, tu es la perdante.

Cora : De quoi s'agit-il ?

Regina Mills : Zelena a encore perdu à la soirée des plus belles robes de la soirée-costumée.

Zelena : Je me vengerai !

Regina Mills : C'est ça, et la prochaine fois met-toi un plumeau sur la tête, ça fera mieux ressortir ton teint d'algue.

_Mr. Gold aime ça._

* * *

_Messages privés : Emma Swan et Killian Jones._

Killian Jones : Merci d'avoir enfin arrêté cette mascarade, Emma.

Emma Swan : J'espère que ça te servira de leçon, au moins.

Killian Jones : Une leçon ? Quelle leçon ?

Emma Swan : Tu fais exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

Killian Jones : …

Emma Swan : …Je sens qu'un navire va couler.

Killian Jones : Aaah ! Mais oui bien sûr, mais oui j'ai compris la leçon bien sûr mais oui quelle question.

* * *

_Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Henry Mills._

Regina Mills et Emma Swan ont écrit sur le mur d'Henry Mills « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HENRY ! »

Regina Mills : …

Emma Swan : …

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Joyeux anniversaire, Henry !

David Nolan : Joyeux anniversaire !

Henry Mills : Merci beaucoup ! :D

Killian Jones : Joyeux anniversaire, moussaillon !

Lacey : Bon anniversaire !

Neal Cassidy : Joyeux anniversaire, bonhomme !

Ruby : Un très bon anniversaire !

Robin Hood : Il semblerait que ça soit ton anniversaire, alors joyeux anniversaire !

Ariel : Bon anniversaire !

Henry Mills : Merci beaucoup à vous tous !

Regina Mills : Je lui ai souhaité la première.

Emma Swan : Tu rêves.

* * *

Regina Mills : Alors, Henry, tu as été content de tes cadeaux ?

Henry Mills : Oui ! C'était magnifique ! Merci à vous tous !

Mary Margaret Blanchard : A propos, que lui as-tu offert, David ?

David Nolan : Une leçon de conduite.

_Henry Mills aime ça._

Regina Mils : QUOI ?

David Nolan : Il grandi, c'est un homme maintenant ! J'ai donc décidé de lui apprendre à devenir autonome.

_Henry Mills aime ça._

Henry Mills : C'était super cool ! Et Hook m'a appris aussi quelques trucs !

Emma Swan : Hein ? Quoi ?

Henry Mills : J'ai réussi à conduire un bateau ! C'était passionnant !

_Killian Jones aime ça._

Killian Jones : Il n'y a rien de plus passionnant que de conduire le Jolly Roger.

Ariel : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'y attendais à celle-là.

Killian Jones : Pourquoi elle n'apparaît toujours que pour me critiquer, elle ?

Emma Swan : …Une voiture et un bateau, magnifique.

Regina Mills : Pourquoi pas un hélicoptère tant qu'on y est.

Emma Swan : Vous auriez pu le tuer, vous savez ?

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Je suis assez d'accord avec Emma, c'était un peu dangereux.

Regina Mills : Un peu ? Il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il ne se blesse pas, oui !

David Nolan : Bien sur que non ! Et vous en faites quoi de la confiance ?

Killian Jones : Nous maîtrisions parfaitement la situation.

David Nolan : Tu me prends pour un pirate ?

Killian Jones : …Merci de ton appui, Nolan.

_Mr. Gold et Malcolm aiment ça._

* * *

Jefferson a écouté la musique « Wishery » de Pogo.

Aurore : … Hé ben ça va pas mieux lui.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Pfff

* * *

_Johanna et Mary Margaret Blanchard sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

Regina Mills aime « le noir ».

* * *

Aurore et Phillip ont fait le test « _Quel personnage êtes-vous dans Storybrooke ? _»

_Leur réponse_ : Mulan et Robin Hood.

Regina Mills : …Quand je vous mettais au défi, je ne pensais pas à vous deux.

Emma Swan : Qui est qui ?

Phillip : Je suis Robin Hood, Aurore est Mulan.

Mulan : Ah bon ?

Aurore : Oui, ça m'a surprise aussi.

Phillip : Il faut prendre ça comme un compliment, Mulan est loyale et courageuse. C'est vraiment un personne très bien.

Mulan : Merci, Phillip.

Aurore : Je le sais, et ça me convient, disons juste que je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment ^^' Tu as fait le test aussi, Mulan ?

Mulan : Non, pas encore.

Robin Hood : C'est tout de même surprenant de voir que vous êtes le résultat de vos amis. Enfin, c'est plutôt bizarre en fait.

Phillip : N'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, je pense que le résultat est assez satisfaisant quand même.

Robin Hood : Je prends ça comme un compliment.

Phillip : Être un archer des bois très doué, oui, je prends ça aussi comme un compliment.

Regina Mills : C'est bon, vous avez fini de vous envoyer des fleurs ?

Aurore : Vous êtes jalouse, Regina ?

Regina Mills : Je ne vois pas en quoi être Emma Swan pourrait être quelque chose de bien.

Emma Swan : Merci, Regina.

Robin Hood : Être Emma Swan a quand même un bon côté, Regina, non ?

Regina Mills : Comment ça ?

Robin Hood : Quoiqu'il arrive, vous êtes toujours proche de Henry.

Regina Mills : …Ah oui. Mais c'est le seul bon côté.

Emma Swan : Oui, bon, c'est bon ?

Mulan : Et vous, Emma et Robin, vous avez fait le test ?

Robin Hood : Non

Emma Swan : Non, et ce genre de choses ne m'intéressent pas vraiment.

Regina Mills : AHAH ! Emma Swan, aurais-tu peur de faire le test ?

Emma Swan : …

_Mr. Gold aime ça._

* * *

Neal Cassidy : Tient, j'aimerai bien que tu fasses aussi le test, Rumplestilskin. Ça pourrait être amusant.

Lacey : Ah oui, ça pourrait donner quelque chose.

Mr. Gold : …Laissez-moi en dehors de tout ça.

_Emma Swan et Malcolm aiment ça._

* * *

_Messages privés : William Mouche et Killian Jones._

Killian Jones : Désolé, Mouche. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

William Mouche : Je vois ça.

Killian Jones : Je ne vois pas, moi. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle a lancé cette rumeur !

William Mouche : Peut-être que vous l'avez cherchée, Captain.

Killian Jones : J'ai pourtant rien fait de spécial... Elle m'a même menacé de noyer le Jolly Roger !

William Mouche : Ah oui quand même.

Killian Jones : Parce que soit disant j'avais pas compris la leçon. Mais quelle leçon ? Qu'on ne devait pas blaguer avec les femmes ? Pff... toutes les mêmes.

William Mouche : Attention Captain vous tenez des propos qui vous ferait passer pour un sexiste misogyne.

Killian Jones : J'avais juste envie de partager mes passions, moi.

William Mouche : Comme tout le monde.

Killian Jones : Je pensais pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à me faire avouer mes fantasmes avec elle !

William Mouche : …

Killian Jones : Mouche, dis-moi que tu n'as rien lu.

William Mouche : …

Killian Jones : Mouche, si tu dis un mot à quique se soit, je te tranche la gorge.

* * *

_Messages du groupe : Découvrir avec qui Regina est en couple._

Lacey : Je soutiens toujours ma thèse.

Ruby : Qui est ?

Lacey : Le couple de Regina avec Emma.

Archibald Hopper : …Regina est en couple.

Emma Swan : Mais arrêtez ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Je me suis déjà expliquée !

Killian Jones : Hoho, Swan, on voit ce que ça fait ?

David Nolan : Vous, le pirate ga... le pirate, on vous a rien demandé.

Killian Jones : …Merci d'avoir corrigé. Mais on voit que l'habitude commençait à vous prendre.

Ariel : Moi je continue à penser qu'elle a quand même une relation assez étrange avec Mr. Gold.

Lacey : Hé !

Archibald Hopper : …L'Evil Queen.

David Nolan : Ariel, Mr. Gold a une relation étrange _avec tout le monde_.

Lacey : Mais ! Je ne vous permets pas !

Mulan : Il vaut peut-être mieux éviter les conclusions hâtives ?

Lacey : Merci, Mulan !

Ruby : Mulan a raison.

Neal Cassidy : Il faudrait donc que nous dressions la liste des suspects.

Emma Swan : Arrêtez, on dirait qu'on parle d'un meurtre, là.

* * *

Killian Jones : C'est assez intéressant de voir ce qu'un profil peut engendrer.

Mulan : Un vrai cataclysme.

Lacey : Rumple n'a rien à voir avec Regina !

Emma Swan : C'est vrai que, la manière dont tu l'as dit, Ariel... Est-ce qu'on déclare, nous, tout d'un coup, que Eric pourrait être en couple avec Regina ?

Ariel : …Bon, ok, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas de relations avec Mr. Gold...

Lacey : Ah, oui, quand même, merci !

Ariel : Mais dans ce cas ça pourrait être Robin Hood alors !

Robin Hood : Quoi ?

Archibal Hopper : …En couple.

Ruby : …Ariel, explique-moi comment tu es passée de Mr. Gold a Robin Hood.

Neal Cassidy : …C'est un peu bizarre, oui.

Ariel : Ne cherchez pas, ce qui compte c'est le résultat.

Robin Hood : Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je me vois obligé de vous dire que ce n'est pas moi son partenaire.

Emma Swan : Vous savez que c'est très désagréable de se faire accuser de quelque chose, comme ça, au hasard ?

Robin Hood : De plus, elle ne semble me traiter que comme un voleur. Un moins que rien.

Lacey : Pas faux.

Ariel : Non, je soutiens ma thèse. Vous avez vu comment elle a réagit quand il a été accepté dans le groupe Storybrooke ?

Emma Swan : …Comme elle aurait fait avec n'importe qui.

Lacey : Je suis d'accord avec Emma.

Archibald Hopper : …Elle est vraiment en couple alors.

Neal Cassidy : Et qui vous dit que ça n'est pas Graham ? Ou Jefferson ?

Jefferson : CERTAINEMENT PAS

Emma Swan : Tient, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue.

Ruby : Pardon ?

Emma Swan : Oh, excuse-moi, Ruby, une expression. Je parlais de Jefferson.

Jefferson : Je n'entretiens en aucun cas une relation ambiguë ou même amicale avec Regina Mills.

Emma Swan : Je le crois volontier.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Ça m'étonnerait que ça soit Graham. Elle lui a volé son cœur parce qu'il lui avait désobéit, je vous rappelle.

Neal Cassidy : Mais il a été son amant pendant un moment.

Emma Swan : Parce que Regina avait son cœur !

Neal Cassidy : …Oui, bon, d'accord.

Lacey : Je soutiens Emma/Regina.

Ariel : Non, c'est Robin et Regina.

Emma Swan : JE VOUS AI DIS QUE NON

Robin Hood : Ce n'est logiquement impossible, je soutiens.

_Malcolm aime ça._

* * *

Ashley Boyd aime « les chaussures en cristal ».

Killian Jones : Hum, pas pratique.

* * *

Archibald Hopper : …L'EvilQueen, en couple.

Killian Jones : Dites, juste une question : qui a invité le cricket dans la conversation ? Pas besoin d'être psy pour voir qu'il a été traumatisé. Et qu'on arrange pas les choses, là.

Emma Swan : Ah, oui.

David Nolan : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le pirate.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Oulà, oui, c'est vrai.

Lacey : En même temps, Regina, en couple, ça fait la une.

Ariel : Pas faux.

Archibald Hopper : En couple. Elle est en couple.

David Nolan : Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'Archie puisse être aussi marqué.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : …Je vais aller lui parler, il a vraiment l'air sous le choc.

Archibald Hopper : …Regina Mills, EvilQueen, est en couple. Elle est en couple. Avec quelqu'un. En couple.

Emma Swan : …Dépêche-toi, Mary Margaret, ça a l'air assez grave là.

* * *

Zelena aime « le vert ».

_Malcolm aime ça._

* * *

Regina Mills a écrit sur son mur « En relisant vite fait une page facebook, j'ai vu qu'un groupe avait été créé par David Nolan. POUVEZ-VOUS M'EXPLIQUER CE QUE « Découvrir avec qui Regina est en couple » VEUT DIRE ? »

_Mr. Gold, Zelena, Cora et 2 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Voici donc pour ce chapitre 4.

J'espère donc qu'il vous aura plu. Si j'oublie des personnages ou que l'un de vos personnages favoris n'apparait pas assez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^

Une petite review pour me faire part de votre avis serait un réel plaisir :3

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Déjà, je voudrais remercier **Momiji-sama** pour sa patience. Parce que j'ai vraiment dû l'embêter pour ce chapitre-là. Si si. Je me demande comment ça se fait qu'elle m'aie pas encore bloquée ou tapée.

Faut dire que l'étau se resserre. Il faudra bien qu'on sache pour Regina, un jour, non ? Héhé.

Ensuite, j'aimerais remercier **ZazouloveMatt** pour ses idées !

Enfin, je souhaiterais m'adresser à vous tous, lecteurs et lectrices. Que vous soyez inscrits sur ff ou non, vous m'avez lue et avez daigné me laisser une petite review. Combien ? Oulàlà... J'ai toujours l'impression de rêver. Vous êtes incroyables. 4 chapitres et 114 reviews. Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

Je suis heureuse de voir que cette fic' vous plaît vraiment. C'est quelque chose qui me tient à cœur, quelque part.

Oh, et pendant que j'y pense... La plupart d'entre vous m'a demandé cette fameuse question qui, on dirait, vous bloque et vous turlupine bien. _"Pourquoi Belle s'appelle Lacey ici ?"._ Alors. Quand Belle a atterit à Storybrooke, comme la majorité des habitants, elle a adopté un nouveau nom. Pour Blanche-Neige, ça a été Mary Margaret Blanchard, pour Rumplestilskin, Mr. Gold... Pour Belle, Lacey. Sachant que cette fic' s'appelle Facebook Storybrooke, vous aurez donc deviné que tout ça se passe à Storybrooke donc. Et en conclusion, ça voudrait dire que, quand les personnages se sont créé leur compte Facebook... Ils auraient, logiquement, décidé de mettre leur nom qu'ils étaient persuadés porter depuis leur naissance. Donc pour Belle, Lacey. Et si cette explication ne vous convient pas, alors dites-vous juste qu'elle était distraite et tête en l'air à ce moment-là et qu'elle a écrit Lacey au lieu de Belle. Et qu'elle a eut la flemme - ou qu'elle ne sait pas - de changer. Voilà. J'espère donc que le mystère est maintenant résolu et que vous êtes satisfaits de cette explication ^^

Et je finirai ici par cette phrase habituelle...

Bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

_Messages du groupe : Découvrir avec qui Regina est en couple._

Lacey : Lacey au groupe, Lacey au groupe, SOS, je crois qu'on a été démasqués...

David Nolan : …Belle, sérieusement ? Mode agent secret ?

Emma Swan : Je lui ai montré James Bond avec Henry il n'y a pas longtemps.

David Nolan : Oui mais là, heu...

Ariel : Ah, là, oui, elle se doute de quelque chose.

Aurore : EN MÊME TEMPS VOUS ET LA DISCRETION

Neal Cassidy : Non mais de toute façon nous ne nous cachions pas vraiment. On en a fait tout un débat sur un discution publique. Evidemment qu'elle nous a repérés.

Aurore : Exactement.

David Nolan : Oh, Aurore, vous avez finalement rejoint le groupe ?

Aurore : …

Killian Jones : Ahah ! La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

David Nolan : Et c'est vous qui osez faire la leçon, pirate ?

Killian Jones : Hé, ce n'est pas parce que je suis un pirate que je n'en ai pas le droit !

David Nolan : Heu... si.

* * *

_Ariel, Lacey et 11 personnes aiment ça._

Henry Mills aime « Les Pokémons ».

_Emma Swan, August Wayne Booth et Neal Cassidy aiment ça._

David Nolan : On voit les trois qui ont quittés le Royaume avant la malédiction.

August Wayne Booth : Toute notre enfance.

_Emma Swan, Neal Cassidy et Henry Mills aiment ça._

* * *

Aurore et Phillip sont passés de « en couple » à « c'est compliqué ».

_Zelena, Cora et 3 personnes aiment ça._

Mary Margaret Blanchard : …Un problème, Aurore ?

Mulan : Que se passe-t-il ?

Aurore : …Phillip ?

Phillip : Hé bien, je crois que je suis aussi surpris que vous.

Aurore : Je n'ai touché à rien.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Mais vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

Aurore : Bien sûr !

Mulan : Alors pourquoi ?

Phillip : …J'en ai absolument aucune idée.

Aurore : Tu as touché à quelque chose ?

Phillip : Non. Vraiment, non. Et toi ?

Aurore : Non, bien sûr que non !

_Aurore et Phillip sont maintenant en couple._

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Ah, ça me rassure.

Aurore : Ça doit être un dysfonctionnement d'internet.

Phillip : Certainement.

Zelena : Ou un dysfonctionnement de votre couple et que l'un de vous deux n'ose pas l'avouer.

Phillip : Ahah.

Aurore : N'importe quoi !

Zelena : En êtes-vous si sûrs ?

Aurore : …

Phillip : …

_Zelena aime ça._

* * *

Mr. Gold aime « Le crocodile de _Peter Pan_ ».

Killian Jones : …Comme si je n'avais pas compris.

* * *

Zelena aime « les poupées. »

Zelena : Ce sont des pantins qu'il est très facile de manipuler.

Lacey : Ne vous rapprochez plus de Rumple, sorcière, ou vous aurez affaire à moi.

August Wayne : Ces commentaires me font sentir très mal à l'aise.

* * *

_Messages du groupe : Découvrir avec qui Regina est en couple._

Ariel : Mon brillant esprit de détective en déduit toujours que le coupable était Robin Hood.

_Killian Jones aime ça._

Robin Hood : Quoi ?!

Killian Jones : …J'ai tellement de remarques à faire sur cette phrase.

Ariel : Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as aimé.

Neal Cassidy : Ne t'en prive pas, Hook, sinon tu vas nous empoisonner toute la conversation.

_Ariel aime ça._

David Nolan : Le fait que tu dises « coupable » et « Robin Hood », étant donné que Robin est un voleur de base, on dirait vraiment qu'on assiste à un tribunal.

Emma Swan : Je l'avais dit. Vous devenez effrayants, vous et vos hypothèses.

Killian Jones : Bon, Nolan a déjà dit l'une des choses que je voulais pointer du crochet. Mais « l'esprit de détective » Ariel ? Et brillant ? Je me suis étouffé devant mon écran.

Ariel : Ahah. Dommage que tu n'en aie pas souffert d'avantage. Et oui, « esprit de détective ». J'aime les séries policières.

_Ashley Boyd aime ça._

Emma Swan : Tu regardes des séries policières ? Toi ?

Ariel : Quoi ? C'est pas parce que je suis une sirène que j'ai pas le droit d'être cultivée !

Neal Cassidy : Surtout qu'à la base, Ariel est une sirène qui rêvait de devenir humaine.

Emma Swan : Neal, ne mélange pas trop Disney et réalité.

David Nolan : Et quel genre de séries ?

Ariel : Heu... Je sais pas, _Mentalist_, _Les Experts_, _Sherlock_, ce genre de choses.

_Ashley Boyd aime ça._

Ashley Boyd : Je dois dire que ce sont d'assez bonnes séries.

Neal Cassidy : …La petite sirène qui regarde _Les Experts_. Mon Dieu.

Ariel : Et alors ?

Emma Swan : Ne le prend pas mal, Ariel. Je crois que Neal a encore du mal à se détacher des Disney.

* * *

Ashley Boyd aime « Cendrillon ».

_Henry Mills aime ça._

Mary Margaret Blanchard : C'est sûr que Cendrillon est déjà plus sympa que la Blanche-Neige des Disney.

Ashley Boyd : Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Mary Margaret, je pense qu'elle sont aussi tartes l'une que l'autre.

_Cora, Regina Mills et 6 personnes aiment ça._

Mary Margaret Blanchard : …Pourquoi tu aimes alors ?

Ashley Boyd : Parce que globalement, l'histoire est assez simple et sympa. Contrairement à la réalité.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : …

Ashley Boyd : « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». J'ai failli rater la partie « et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Donc j'apprécie que l'happy end aie quand même eut lieu. Et grâce à ta fille.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Oui, vu dans cet angle-là, c'est sûr.

Zelena : Personnellement, Disney ou pas, je ne vois pas de différences en ce qui concerne votre soit-disant intelligence.

_Cora et Regina Mills aiment ça._

* * *

Aurore et Phillip sont passés de « en couple » à « c'est compliqué ».

_Zelena, Cora et deux personnes aiment ça._

Mary Margaret Blanchard : …Aurore ?

Aurore : Encore ?!

Phillip : Je jure que je n'ai rien fait !

Aurore : Moi aussi !

Phillip : C'est bizarre.

Aurore : Tu es sûr que tu n'as touché à rien ?

Phillip : Mais oui !

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Peut être que vous avez un mauvais réseau. Ou que votre compte débloque totalement.

_Aurore et Phillip sont maintenant « en couple »._

Zelena : …Ou tout simplement que j'avais raison.

Aurore : Mais non ! Je fais entièrement confiance à Phillip.

Phillip : Et c'est réciproque.

Mulan : Zelena, veuillez quitter cette conversation.

Zelena : Et puis quoi encore ?

* * *

_Messages du groupe : Découvrir avec qui Regina est en couple._

Lacey : Okay, alors ceux qui pensent que Emma et Regina ont une relation cachée lèvent la main !

Killian Jones : J'ai envie de dire : comment peux-tu le voir derrière un écran ?

_Neal Cassidy aime ça._

Lacey : …Hrm. C'était un réflexe. Alors ?

Mulan : Tu veux dire une relation amoureuse entre Emma Swan et la Reine ?

_Lacey aime ça._

Lacey : …Oh, maintenant que j'y pense, ça donne SwanQueen ! Pas mal du tout comme nom. C'est plus simple pour les désigner, en plus.

Emma Swan : …Mais mon Dieu mais arrêtez-la.

Mulan : …Désolée Emma. Je ne voulais pas...

Emma Swan : Non, c'est pas grave Mulan. BELLE ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête pour que tu sois persuadée à ce point de notre soit-disant relation ?!

Lacey : Il se passe que tellement de trucs bizarres sont arrivés ses derniers temps qu'il vaut mieux se préparer à toute éventualité.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : C'est insensé. Je suis d'accord avec Ariel pour Robin Hood et Regina Mills. Ils feraient un beau couple.

_Ariel aime ça._

Robin Hood : …Hé, j'ai peut-être mon mot à dire dedans, quand même, non ?

Killian Jones : Je te soutiens, camarade.

Robin Hood : Merci, mais je ne pense pas que ça m'aide beaucoup là.

Ariel : Voilà ! Qui pense comme nous ?

Emma Swan : …Cette conversation est totalement dingue.

David Nolan : Je suis Ariel et Mary Margaret.

_Ariel aime ça._

Robin Hood : …

Emma Swan : Vous êtes tous fous.

Aurore : Qu'est-ce que je disais.

Lacey : Quoi ! Vous pensez tous que Regina est avec Robin ? Et pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un homme ? Ce n'est pas une raison !

Mulan : Je suis peut-être de l'avis de Belle.

_Lacey aime ça._

Emma Swan : Sérieusement, Mulan ?

Ruby : Je pense aussi comme Belle. Vous avez quand même une relation étrange, toutes les deux.

_Lacey aime ça._

Emma Swan : Je rêve.

Clochette : Je suis pas d'accord. Robin Hood et Regina vont évidemment bien ensemble. Et le repoussement de Regina est une réaction typique des femmes aux hommes qui leur plaise. C'est l'évidence même.

_Ariel aime ça._

Robin Hood : Hum... Vous savez que je suis là... ?

Emma Swan : Mais c'est quoi ce débat ?!

Dr_. _Whale : Logiquement parlant, Emma aurait peut-être plus de chances d'être la personne la plus proche de Regina. De plus, elles sont toutes les deux réunies par Henry qui entraîne forcément une relation plus ambiguë.

_Lacey aime ça._

Emma Swan : Okay. C'est officiel. Vous êtes vraiment dingues.

Lacey : SwanQueen !

Emma Swan : Arrête d'utiliser ce nom, ça ne veut rien dire !

_Malcolm aime ça._

Ariel : C'est tout à fait cohérent. Robin et Regina.

Lacey : C'est parfaitement logique. SwanQueen.

Robin Hood : Parfois, je me demande ce que je fais là.

Emma Swan : Allez tous vous pendre.

Killian Jones : Hey, c'est ma réplique, ça !

* * *

Emma Swan a écrit sur le mur de Killian Jones « Killian, il y a une question que je me posais depuis longtemps, en fait... »

Killian Jones : Ouiii ? Je suis tout ouïe.

Emma Swan : Comment fais-tu pour écrire sur ton clavier ? Je veux dire, tu as une main, d'accord, mais ton crochet... ?

Killian Jones : …Bon, d'accord, je suis un peu déçu par la question.

Emma Swan : Donc ?

Killian Jones : Bah, c'est évident non ? u.u J'installe ''une main'' pour remplacer.

Neal Cassidy : Oh. Je me disais aussi qu'il écrivait vite avec un crochet et sans tuer le clavier.

August Wayne Booth : Merci Captain Obvious.

_Malcolm et Killian Jones aiment ça._

* * *

Killian Jones : Je ne veux pas dire, mais, en relisant certaines convers', j'ai trouvé que « Malcolm » était souvent là sans l'être.

Emma Swan : J'ai aussi remarqué.

Mr. Gold : …Et je peux vous confirmer que mon père semble s'être beaucoup effacé ces derniers temps. Je veux dire, qu'il n'a pas autant parlé que ce qu'il aurait dû.

Emma Swan : C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Neal Cassidy : Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Mr. Gold : Non, ce n'est pas bon signe. Vraiment pas.

Emma Swan : …Vous me faites peur.

* * *

Ariel aime « la petite sirène ».

Killian Jones : ...

Emma Swan : ...Hook !

Killian Jones : Okay, okay ! No comment !

_Ariel aime ça._

* * *

Ruby a fait le test_ « Quel personnage êtes-vous dans Storybrooke ? »_

_Sa réponse_ : Graham.

Granny : Ah ça, je m'y attendais pas.

Killian Jones : Je veux pas dire mais, comme pour Regina, c'est un peu l'opposé.

Raiponce : C'est-à-dire ?

David Nolan : Effectivement, l'Evil Queen qui est la Sauveuse, la Louve qui est le Chasseur...

Ruby : Je suis pas mal d'accord.

Regina Mills : Ce test est une arnaque. Vous voyez que j'avais raison ?

Graham : Sachant que j'aime les loups, ça ne me dérange pas tellement.

Henry Mills : Son meilleur ami est un loup.

Ruby : Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

* * *

Aurore et Phillip sont passés de « en couple » à « c'est compliqué ».

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Encore un bug ?

Aurore : Non. Cette fois c'est fait exprès.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : ...Quoi ?

Phillip : Aurore et moi en avons discuté en direct. Mais ça nous a valu une petite dispute. Alors, jusqu'à ce que les derniers événements soient mis au clair, notre situation restera ainsi.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Mais vous allez pas remettre votre relation en question à cause d'un stupide bug internet ?

Aurore : Je ne suis pas totalement sûre d'un bug finalement.

Phillip : Peut-être est-ce justement le moment idéal de nous remettre en question, Mary Margaret.

Zelena : Vous voyez ? J'avais raison.

Regina Mills : Zelena, en ce qui concerne les relations, je crois que tu peux t'abstenir de tout commentaire.

_Malcolm aime ça._

* * *

_Messages privés : Cora et Malcolm._

Cora : Ils vont se douter de quelque chose. Ça ne va pas durer longtemps.

Malcolm : Patience. Faisons encore durer un peu quand même. Tant que ça marche. Ne gâchons pas le plaisir.

* * *

Bon, je suis vraiment désolée s'il y a moins de petits dialogues drôles comme au tout début. C'est que je dois faire un peu avancer l'histoire aussi.

Vous remarquerez le clin d'oeil à mes fandoms 8D (Sherlock, Mentalist... et encore, j'ai pas tout déballé. /SBAAAAFF/) Oui je suis désolée, quand j'en ai l'occasion, je les place. Même pour mes devoir de classe, ça m'arrive. Qu'est-ce que c'est dur d'être une fangirl (remarque vous devez me comprendre vu que vous êtes là aussi ! xD)

Et pour avoir introduit le nom SwanQueen... Bon, j'avoue, fallait oser. En esperant que ça vous plaise toujours. Et je suis désolée pour les shippers de Captain Swan, ou ceux qui haïssent le SwanQueen. J'essaie toujours de satisfaire tout le monde de mon mieux, sachez-le bien.

Donc voilà. C'était le chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu... ^^'

Quand j'aurais fini cette histoire (enfin l'intrigue qui vous tient en haleine), je ne suis pas sûre de continuer Facebook Storybrooke. Ça dépendra de vos envies, et de mes inspirations. Enfin, nous n'y sommes pas encore. Mais bientôt.

Comme le dit si bien Peter Pan "Patience" !

Une review, comme toujours, pour me faire part de votre avis, compte énormément pour moi... Merci !


	6. Chapter 6

Je sais ce que vous vous dites. "Enfin". Et je comprends très bien ^^

D'ABORD je veux vous dire que vous m'avez manqué. Et que cette fic' aussi. Vraiment. En toute sincérité.

Voilà je vous ai négligé très longtemps, et je peux vous assurer que je ne passais pas une semaine sans penser à cette fic'. Donc pour ceux/celles qui se posaient la question... nous a-t-elle oubliés comme ça, nous laissant sur notre fin ? Non, absolument pas. Disons que j'ai plutôt traversé une drôle de période où pleins de choses me tombaient dessus. Sans parler des devoirs, du bac (que je passe la semaine prochaine youpi) et des autres idées de fics qui me viennent presque tous les jours. Si vous voyiez mes notes de téléphone... j'en ai partout. ça me fait peur.

Quoiqu'il en soit, voici notre chapitre 6. Je pensais ne pas avoir d'inspiration - je vous avoue que je me sentais bloquée, non pas que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire (je connais mon histoire) même si la fin de ce chapitre est venu avec l'inspiration, je n'arrivais juste pas à écrire. Je suis donc vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre - mais à vrai dire je n'aurais même pas dû l'écrire ce chapitre avant Juillet).

Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de grandiose : ça reste un chapitre comme les autres, et le temps passé dessus ne change rien.

Une bonne lecture à vous~

* * *

_Mr. Gold a partagé une vidéo._

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Bahh ! Mais c'est affreux !

Emma Swan : Bon Dieu qu'est-ce que c'est que ça

Jefferson : …Je sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer.

Cora : J'opte pour la première solution, personnellement

Henry Mills : Mais... mais...

Emma Swan : Henry, ne regarde pas ce genre de choses !

Henry Mills : Personne ne m'avait dit ne pas regarder !

Mary Margaret Blanchard : On peut savoir pourquoi est-ce que Rumplestilskin partage cette horrible vidéo ?

Mr. Gold : Je dénonce les forfaits de la famille Mills.

Henry Mills : …

Mr. Gold : Je voulais dire : les forfaits de Regina Mills et de sa mère, Cora.

Zelena : Heureuse d'être en dehors de tout ça pour une fois.

Regina Mills : On ne me jalouse plus, soudainement, hein ?

Zelena : Pfeuh.

Henry Mills : Tu as fait ça maman ?

Regina Mills : Absolument pas. J'étais venu au Pays Imaginaire dans le but de chercher mon père, Henry. Ceci doit être assumé par ma mère, Cora.

Cora : C'est facile de reporter toute le faute sur les autres !

Emma Swan : Est-ce normal que Jefferson soit toujours en vie ?

Cora : Le Pays Imaginaire, ma chère. Le Pays Imaginaire.

Regina Mills : Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça, Henry, je suis désolée.

Henry Mills : ça va, j'ai déjà vu des films bien pires.

Emma Swan : Mais... c'est la réalité.

Henry Mills : Je sais ! Mais vu que je vois ça en vidéo, je ne le prends pas vraiment au sérieux. Et puis voir un type se faire décapiter, on voit ça dans presque tous les films d'horreur.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Mais c'est affreux !

Regina Mills : Blanche-Neige ne s'en remet pas apparemment.

_Zelena, Cora et 2 personnes aiment ça._

Jefferson : Et après on dit que le Chapelier Fou perd la tête.

* * *

_Emma Swan participe à l'événement « Bal de Storybrooke »._

* * *

_Regina Mills participe à l'événement « Bal de Storybrooke »._

Zelena : On ne m'a pas invitée.

Regina Mills : Oh, mes excuses très chère sœur, je croyais que les algues ne dansaient pas !

_Emma Swan, Mr. Gold et 8 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Ariel a lu dans OceanMag « Les Choristes, un film révolutionnaire »

Henry Mills : J'ai vu ce film, je l'ai trouvé superbe !

Emma Swan : De même. C'était émouvant.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : ça parle de quoi ?

Killian Jones : De choristes.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : …Mais encore ?

Killian Jones : Qui font de la chorale.

David Nolan : Merci Captain Obvious.

Ariel : J'ai beaucoup aimé principalement pour les chants, en fait. Ça me rappelait ceux des sirènes. Mais lire des articles dessus est très intéressant aussi. Le personnage principal, Morange, a une voix impressionante.

Neal Cassidy : *o*

Ariel : Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ?

Emma Swan : Rien. Juste ses Disney qui ressortent, encore une fois.

* * *

_Messages privés : Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard et David Nolan._

Emma Swan : Mary Margaret, David, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On nous attaque ?

Emma Swan : Mais non !

David Nolan : J'ai aussi l'impression qu'il y a de l'arnaque dans l'air.

Emma Swan : Merci, David. Donc...

David Nolan : Tu sais, Emma, tu peux m'appeler papa...

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Et moi maman...

Emma Swan : …Ouiii... nooooon là c'est pas vraiment le moment s'il-vous-plait j'aimerais parler de trucs importants !

David Nolan : Quoi donc ?

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Mais c'est important ça aussi non... ?

Emma Swan : Je pense qu'on nous joue des tours...

David Nolan : Bien sûr. Ça ne serait pas la première fois, Emma. Déjà, Hook, qui fait comme s'il n'était pas gay. Tout le monde l'a compris, mais il n'avouera pas.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : …

Emma Swan : …J'ai déjà mis les choses au clair, David. Ce. N'était. Pas. Vrai.

David Nolan : …

Mary Margaret Blanchard : De quoi voulais-tu nous parler, Emma ?

Emma Swan : …Heu, oui. Donc je pense que quelque chose se trame. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi, et ça me perturbe. Je saurais pas expliquer...

David Nolan : Et en plus, Hook est gay.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Charming ? Sérieusement ?

Emma Swan : …Hook _n'est pas_ gay, David.

David Nolan : Quoi ? Tu étais sérieuse ? Vraiment ?

Emma Swan : …Mais bien sûr que c'est pas vrai. Je t'ai dit que OUI !

David Nolan : …J'étais persuadé qu'il te l'avait demandé, pour qu'on lui fiche la paix o.o

Emma Swan : Mais non !

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Heu... Passons. Emma, heu... en fait ça fait un peu peur sur les bords, là. Vraiment aucune idée ?

Emma Swan : Disons que je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on commence à surveiller de très près nos vieil ennemis, au minimum.

David Nolan : Mais quand même... On pourrait pas lui faire croire, après une soirée où par exemple il aurait trop bu ou un truc comme ça... ? J'avais commencé mes habitudes et...

Emma Swan : David !

* * *

Jefferson a écrit sur son mur « J'ai une hypothèse sur les Disney des contes de fées. »

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Ah oui ? Quelle est-elle ?

Jefferson : Hé bien, si les personnages ne nous ressemblent pas forcément d'une manière frappante, peut-être que c'est notre caricature ou tout simplement notre représentation future ou passée.

Graham : C'est-à-dire ?

Jefferson : Par exemple, toi, Graham : dans quelques années, tu seras peut-être un gros bonhomme obèse avec une grosse moustache à la Tony Stark qui a trop poussée et des cheveux en boudin.

Graham : …J'ai cru halluciner quand j'ai vu ce Disney. Merci, Jefferson, mais je ne compte pas évoluer de cette manière-là.

Jeffferson : Je te le déconseille.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Et en ce qui me concerne ?

Jefferson : Le passé. Dans le Disney ton histoire est bien moins dure que dans la réalité. Donc tu aurais certainement été comme ça.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Yerk. Quelle horreur.

* * *

Regina Mills a écouté la musique « L'Algue » de Alain Barriere.

Zelena : Je te hais.

Regina Mills : Je suis une algue au fil de l'eau, je plis je romps je laisse faire, je lève quand lève le flot ~

Zelena : JE TE HAIS

* * *

_Messages privés : Cora, Malcolm et Zelena._

Malcolm : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Zelena : Ne joue pas l'innocent. Je ne suis pas naïve, moi. Je sais très bien qu'il se passe quelque chose et que vous y êtes pour quelque chose.

Cora : Disons qu'elle n'a pas tort.

Zelena : Alors ?

Malcolm : Je ne pense pas que ça soit une si bonne idée.

Cora : C'est ma fille !

Malcolm : …Que tu as abandonnée, oui, et alors ?

Cora : Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ?

Malcolm : …Quand je vois votre passé, à vrai dire, non.

* * *

Zelena a partagé une vidéo.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Regina ? Qu'est-ce que... ?!

Zelena : AHAH ! Ma sœur est tellement laide qu'elle fouille dans les sac à main des pauvres jeunes filles pour trouver du maquillage qui puisse cacher sa laideur – en vain.

Regina Mills : …Mon Dieu, je ne pensais pas qu'une algue pouvait être si jalouse de moi.

Zelena : Tais-toi !

Regina Mills : Je t'aime aussi, sœurette.

Zelena : TAIS-TOI !

Regina Mills : Mais c'est toi qui a commencé, l'algue.

Cora : Regina, tu voles vraiment des affaires ?

Lacey : …C'était pas pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital ? Quand j'avais perdu la mémoire ?

Regina Mills : Si. Exactement. Je n'allais pas fouiller ton pauvre sac à main pour du maquillage, du moins si j'en voulais, je n'irai pas m'en procurer un si mauvais chez toi.

Lacey : Merci.

Regina Mills : Je voulais juste trouver la dague de Rumplestilskin, c'est tout. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce que l'algue a explicitement sous-entendu.

Zelena : Je te hais.

Cora : Ce sont mes filles.

* * *

Zelena a écrit sur le mur de Regina Mills « Je sais tout. »

Regina Mills : De quoi ?

Zelena : Ne cherche pas d'excuses, sœurette. Je sais tout. Tu vas devoir avouer.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : De quoi vous parlez ?

Neal Cassidy : C'est ce que j'allais demander.

Regina Mills : Comment ça... tu sais ?

Zelena : Hé bien, je sais comme « je sais ».

Regina Mills : Comment l'as-tu appris ?

Zelena : Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote ? Je savais très bien ce qu'il en était. Oui. Dès le début je le savais.

Regina Mills : J'avais pourtant été très discrète.

Zelena : Trop justement. C'est ça qui t'a trahie.

Regina Mills : Mais je jure que ce n'était pas voulu. C'était un accident. Je ne voulais pas.

Zelena : De quoi ?

Regina Mills : ...Bah du feu qui a été déclenché dans la mairie. Il faisait juste un peu froid et mes pouvoirs se sont... « enflammés ».

Zelena : Quoi ?!

Regina Mills : Je sais, j'avais promis à Henry de ne plus les utiliser pour un certain temps... mais je n'avais pas le temps de chercher quelque chose. Je suis désolée, Henry.

Henry Mills : Pas de soucis, maman ! Je comprends très bien.

_Regina Mills aime ça._

August Wayne Booth : Graham ! On a trouvé le responsable de l'incendie de mercredi dernier, tu peux relâcher Hook !

Ariel : Dommage. Être pyromane lui allait mieux que d'être pirate.

_David Nolan aime ça._

Emma Swan : Oh. C'est pour ça qu'on ne l'a plus beaucoup vu.

Zelena : …

Regina Mills : Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ça dont tu parlais ?

* * *

Killian Jones a écrit sur son mur « Merci de m'avoir ENFIN relâché, hein »

Graham : Désolé.

Killian Jones : Pas grave. Ce n'est pas à toi que j'adressais le reproche. Tu faisais que ton boulot.

Regina Mills : Je suis désolée.

Killian Jones : Il y a simplement une chose que je ne comprends pas...

Henry Mills : Ce n'est pas grave, maman. On a pu réparer et tu nous as bien aidés !

_Regina Mills aime ça._

Killian Jones : Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a accusé MOI d'avoir mis le feu.

Clochette : Parce que tu es un pirate.

Lacey : Parce qu'on avait personne d'autre sous la main.

August Wayne Booth : Parce qu'il te manque une main.

David Nolan : Parce que tu as une tête qui me revient pas.

Zelena : Parce que tu n'aimes pas le vert.

Ruby : Parce que tu venais de boire une bouteille de rhum entière.

Jefferson : Parce que les chapeaux.

Mr. Gold : Parce que tu es Hook.

Graham : Parce que des témoins me disaient t'avoir vu faire ?

Cora : Parce que tu es poilu.

Ariel : Parce que c'était plutôt drôle de te voir en prison.

Killian Jones : …Pendez-vous.

* * *

Mr. Gold a lu dans EvilMag « Existe-t-il un Lumineux comme il existe un Ténébreux ? »

Killian Jones : C'est quoi cet article ? C'est bien le genre de truc stupide que je ne t'aurais pas vu lire.

Mr. Gold : Pas du tout. Cet article est on ne peut plus vrai à une différence près : il n'existe pas un Lumineux, mais une Lumineuse. Et Belle illumine ma vie à chaque seconde de chaque jour.

Killian Jones : …

Ariel : Ahah ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être remballé de cette manière, Hook ?

_David Nolan, Mr Gold et 2 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Zelena a écrit sur son mur « La révélation de l'année »

Killian Jones : Encore ?!

Lacey : Je suis d'accord. Emma nous avait déjà écrit quelque chose dans le genre je crois, si c'est aussi incroyable je retourne à mon film.

Ariel : Tu regardes quoi, Belle ?

Lacey : OSS 117. C'est assez drôle.

David Nolan : Je sais pas ce qu'elle a avec les agents secrets en ce moment.

Mr. Gold : Je vous rassure, moi non plus.

Killian Jones : Attention Rumplestilskin, peut-être que la Belle va fuguer avec un agent double !

Zelena : Hum, les gens.

Mr. Gold : …

David Nolan : On dirait bien qu'on va devoir déguiser le Ténébreux en agent 007.

_Lacey, Killian Jones et 7 personnes aiment ça._

Lacey : Rassure-toi, Rumple, je ne partirai pas. Cependant, te voir costumé en James Bond m'intéresse bien.

Zelena : Les gens.

Killian Jones : Moi aussi. Fais-nous profiter Belle, hein, on veut voir aussi !

Lacey : Je peux essayer de voir s'il n'y a pas un costume sur internet.

Mr. Gold : Il est hors de question que je me déguise en agent double ou je ne sais quoi !

Killian Jones : Dommage.

* * *

Zelena : HOUHOU JE VOUS PARLE !

Ariel : Oui mais qui te dit qu'on a envie de te parler, nous ?

Zelena : …Vous êtes sur mon mur.

Jefferson : Elle marque un point.

_Zelena aime ça._

Zelena : Bref. Où sont les autres ?

Lacey : Comment ça les autres ?

Zelena : …Bah oui. Quand généralement vous, vous êtes sur internet, tout le monde est là.

Ariel : Ah oui ben là y'a que nous.

Zelena : Mais c'est pas la révélation de l'année s'il n'y a que vous !

David Nolan : Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Zelena : Je refuse de faire ma déclaration si personne n'est là.

Ariel : Et nous on est quoi ?!

Killian Jones : Une déclaration d'amour ?

Lacey : Zelena est amoureuse ?

Jefferson : Quoi encore une autre blague ?

David Nolan : C'est Rumplestilskin ?

Lacey : AH NON HEIN PAS ENCORE

Killian Jones : Peut-être qu'on ne le/la connais pas.

Ariel: Si il faut c'est pour nous annoncer son mariage.

Jefferson : On doit être encore un premier avril.

Zelena : …Mais c'est pas possible mais vous êtes affreux.

Ariel : N'est-ce pas ?

Zelena : BANDE DE COMMÈRES !

* * *

Graham a écouté la musique « She Wolf » de David Guetta.

_Ruby aime ça._

Mary Margaret Blanchard : …

Killian Jones : CHUT ! Il ne faut rien dire. Le silence se comprend très bien.

* * *

_David Nolan et Killian Jones sont maintenant en relation libre._

Mary Margaret Blanchard : …David, tu peux m'expliquer ?

Ruby : …

Emma Swan : …

Mary Margaret Blanchard : David !

Mary Margaret Blanchard : DAVID !

Emma Swan : Peut-être est-il absent ?

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Il vient de changer ça sur son profil ! Il ne peux pas être absent !

Mary Margaret Blanchard : DAVIIIIIIIIID !

Ruby : Mary Margaret, ça ne sert pas à grand chose...

Mary Margaret Blanchard : J'EXIGE DE SAVOIR CE QU'IL SE PASSE

Emma Swan : Ne panique pas. Il doit y avoir une raison.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : JE SAVAIS BIEN QUE QUELQUE CHOSE N'ALLAIT PAS CES DERNIERS TEMPS

Ruby : …Sérieusement ?

Emma Swan : …S'il te plait, arrête, j'ai peur de commencer à y croire.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : CHARMANT ! MONTRE-TOI SI TU L'OSES

Ariel : …Waw. Est-ce que je lis bien ce que je lis

Clochette : Oh mon Dieu.

Mr. Gold : C'EST L'APOCALYPSE !

Lacey : …Rumple ?

Emma Swan : Même Gold commence à paniquer ?

Mr. Gold : Absolument pas. Je trouvais juste amusant d'écrire ça.

Lacey : …Etait-ce réellement nécessaire ?

Mr. Gold : Il faut bien savoir s'occuper parfois.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : DAVID !

Clochette : D'un autre côté, c'est presque ça. Je veux dire, Charmant et Blanche-Neige sont comme « le couple du siècle ». Presque assimilés à l'allégorie de l'Amour.

Mr. Gold : Amour avec un grand « A ».

Lacey : Rumple !

Ariel : C'est assez inhabituel de voir Rumplestilskin faire sa crise d'adolescence.

_Emma Swan aime ça._

Ruby : Suis-je la seule à me demander pourquoi est-ce que David Nolan ne répond pas ?

Emma Swan : Non. Mais écoutez, j'entends ma mère hurler d'ici. Je crois qu'elle a vraiment pas digéré ça – ou qu'elle le prend trop bien au premier degré. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais quelqu'un ferait mieux d'aller voir David. Je vais calmer Mary Margaret.

Ariel : Je me charge de David.

Lacey : …Alors ?

Clochette : C'est silencieux tout à coup.

Ruby : J'ai reçu un SMS d'Emma, ça à l'air d'aller un peu mieux pour Mary Margaret.

Clochette : C'est quand même étrange tout ça. Déjà, je ne peux pas concevoir une relation entre... Hook et David.

Ruby : C'est assez spécial en effet.

Lacey : Oui mais attention c'est en relation libre.

Ruby : Tu sais, en fin de compte ça ne change pas grand chose.

Clochette : N'empêche que David qui ne répond pas à Mary Margaret, c'est vraiment pas net.

Mr. Gold : L'APOCALYPSE !

Lacey : Rumple, arrête !

Ariel : C'est moi. Ariel. Je suis actuellement sur l'ordinateur de David pour pouvoir vous tenir au courant : David est tombé dans les pommes.

Lacey : …

Ariel : Si j'ai bien compris, je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir ceci s'afficher sur son profil.

Ruby : Ça explique mieux son absence.

Ariel : J'avoue que j'aurais également fait une crise cardiaque.

Henry Mills : C'est quoi une relation libre ?

* * *

Graham a écouté la musique « The Hunters » de Howard Shore dans _The Hobbit._

_Henry Mills aime ça._

* * *

Voici donc pour mon sixième chapitre !

Nous verrons donc peu-être enfin ce que Zelena voulait dire dans le prochain chapitre... ? Héhé 8D

Une petite review pour me faire part de votre avis... ? ;-;


	7. Chapter 7

Je vais vous avouer un truc : au départ, le chapitre 6 et 7 ne formaient qu'un seul et même chapitre. Donc cette partie aurait dû être au chapitre 6 si ma merveilleuse amie** Momiji-sama** n'était pas intervenue parce que ça faisait trop long - près de 14 pages sur LibreOffice quand même.

Je vous remercie tellement tellement tellement pour votre attention, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça réchauffe le coeur de lire vos reviews, quoique vous disiez. Surtout qu'avec le bac demain - oui je le passe demain et j'ai passé ma journée sur ff non je ne suis pas inconsciente j'essaie de ne pas y penser et de ne pas stresser oui j'ai lu un annabac entier donc j'espère que ça ira... Bref, si j'arrête de raconter ma vie maintenant.

Une très bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Mr. Gold a partagé une vidéo.

_Zelena, Lacey et 4 personnes aiment ça._

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Rumplestilskin ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Zelena : Oh mon Dieu cette vidéo dure 1h

Killian Jones : 01 heure, 03 minutes et 48 secondes exactement.

Ariel : Apparemment Rumplestilskin n'a pas quitté sa crise d'adolescence.

Killian Jones : Sa quoi ?!

Ariel : Laisse tomber.

Lacey : Rumple. Arrête ça tout de suite.

Mr. Gold : C'est qu'une petite vidéo.

Zelena : Je rêve où Rumplestilskin a monté une vidéo perverse ?

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Tu nous stalkais ?!

Mr. Gold : Absolument pas. Vous le faites tout le temps, pas besoin de vous suivre, suffit juste d'avoir le matériel sur soit.

Zelena : Attendez. Le Ténébreux vient d'avouer qu'il venait de monter et poster une vidéo de 1h...

Killian Jones : 1 heure, 3 minutes et 48 secondes !

Zelena : …où on ne voit que Mary Margaret et David s'embrasser ? Mais c'est dégueulasse !

Mr. Gold : A l'origine c'était pour témoigner de leur amour et leur faire un cadeau-souvenir.

Killian Jones : Dis plutôt que ça te dégoûtait de les voir se tripoter tout le temps.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : …

Emma Swan : Killian !

Killian Jones : Bah quoi ? C'est la vérité.

Emma Swan : Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, va plutôt t'occuper de Henry

Killian Jones : Il joue sur son jeu vidéo.

Ariel : Tu as laissé Henry à Hook, Emma ?

Emma Swan : J'ai du travail. D'ailleurs je dois vous laisser, ciao !

Ariel : Okay, à bientôt !

* * *

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Rumplestilskin. Supprime cette vidéo.

Lacey : Rumple, tu vas tout de suite arrêter de te comporter comme ça ! Je sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment mais internet à des effets néfastes sur toi !

Killian Jones : Internet. Des effets néfastes sur le Ténébreux. Qui l'aurait cru.

Lacey : D'autant que c'est très mal vu après cette histoire entre Hook et David. C'est pas très malin alors qu'ils sont en crise de couple !

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Supprime cette vidéo.

Killian Jones : Quelle histoire ?

Ariel : …Mon Dieu. Il n'est pas au courant.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Supprime cette vidéo.

Lacey : …Tu n'as pas regardé ton profil ?

Killian Jones : …Non ?

Ariel : Non attend attend je veux lui dire !

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Supprime cette vidéo.

Killian Jones : Vous me faites peur.

Ariel : Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi toi et David Nolan êtes en relation libre ?

Mary Margaret Blanchard : SUPPRIME CETTE VIDEO

Zelena : Et aller la bombe est larguée.

_Mr. Gold, Regina Mills et 2 personnes aiment ça._

Henry Mills : AU SECOURS Hook est tombé de sa chaise il est inconscient ! Il est peut-être même mort ! Je fais quoi ?!

_Mr. Gold et Ariel aiment ça._

* * *

Zelena a écrit sur le mur de Regina Mills « JE CONNAIS LA VERITE A PROOPOS DE REGINA »

Regina Mills : De quelle vérité tu parles encore ?

Mary Margaret Blanchard : De quoi s'agit-il ?

Jefferson : Un autre mariage ?

Ariel : Encore ?

Killian Jones : Quoi, il y en a déjà eut un ?

Zelena : Absolument pas.

Killian Jones : Oh.

Zelena : …Mon Dieu, c'est si facile de vous faire taire ? Contrôler une meute de commères attardées n'est donc pas si compliqué que ça.

_Cora, Malcolm et 2 personnes aiment ça._

Regina Mills : Je n'ai jamais vu une algue vouloir contrôler une meute de commères attardées, mais grâce à toi Zelena, j'ai pu voir aujourd'hui que c'était possible.

Zelena : Je te hais.

Regina Mills : Je sais, je sais.

Emma Swan : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Disons que, pour l'instant, nous assistons juste au crêpage de chignon de deux sœurs en pleine crise d'ado.

_Lacey, Ariel et 11 personnes aiment ça._

Ariel : Comme Rumplestilskin, en fait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous en ce moment ?

Emma Swan : Je redoute celle de Henry maintenant.

* * *

Neal Cassidy : Il paraît qu'il y a une histoire de vérité et de Regina ?

Clochette : J'ai vu ça aussi.

Robin Hood : Que se passe-t-il ?

Ruby : Quoi de neuf sur la toile ?

Emma Swan : …Ne me dit pas que tu as commencé à regarder les bloggers d'internet, Ruby

Ruby : Comment tu as su ?

Emma Swan : « Quoi de neuf sur la toile » ? Sérieusement ? Juste l'une des phrases les plus connues de SLG.

Neal Cassidy : Hey, je regardais quand j'étais ado ! Y'en avait pas mal d'autres, aussi, dans le genre... What The Cut, Smosh, Dan&Phil...

Robin Hood : SLG ?

August Booth Wayne : Salut Les Geeks.

Ariel : Les Geeks ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Emma Swan : Alors, des Geeks, disons heu...

Zelena : HEY ! HOUHOU. JE SUIS LA. LE SUJET DE LA CONVERSATION NE TIENT PAS AUTOUR DE CA, VOUS VOUS RAPPELEZ ?

Regina Mills : Je ne sais pas ce que tu as a toujours vouloir te faire remarquer... Tu as tellement manqué d'amour que ça ?

Zelena : Tais-toi, Regina, ou tu vas vraiment t'en mordre les doigts.

Regina Mills : Hou, j'ai peur.

Zelena : Tu devrais.

Aurore : Que se passe-t-il _encore_ ?

Neal Cassidy : Notre chère sorcière verte a quelque chose à nous dire.

Zelena : Premièrement, je me demande pourquoi est-ce que vous ne parlez plus du tout du couple de Regina.

Lacey : C'est vrai ça...

Ariel : Disons que nous avons également une vie et que d'autres choses interviennent entre temps.

Zelena : Des choses qui vous détournent du sujet comme les disputes de couple de Aurore et Philipp. Ou la relation libre établie entre Hook et David.

David Nolan : HEY ! On n'est pas supposés parler de ça ! Il n'y a absolument rien entre moi et ce pirate !

_Mary Margaret Blanchard aime ça._

Killian Jones : Tout à fait. Je préfère encore perdre mon autre main plutôt que... _ça_.

_Mary Margaret Blanchard aime ça._

Zelena : Et Regina en couple... rien ne cloche ? Tout ces petits problèmes de couples ?

Emma Swan : Voilà. C'est ça que je trouvais qui clochait. Toutes ces histoires.

Zelena : Et bien maintenant, je vais vous annoncer la vérité.

Zelena : Prêts ?

* * *

Zelena : OJDZOLBSFPSQJDKZEL £¨3R40UTG5YR0EHOFZDSFIBD RFHDSIRGF G¨RFEOHDMJ 1234EZD¨PW£µ%LLKVE%DSPB £FGJVERFNERGFEBDCF3¨£Z RFEDPLZRKGOJEIPDON%HGZIOFLJNS

Aurore : …

David Nolan : …

Ariel : …

Emma Swan : …

Mary Margaret Blanchard : …

Lacey : …

Neal Cassidy : …

Regina Mills : …

Killian Jones : …

Robin Hood : C'est normal, ça ?

Ariel : C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait absolument nous parler ?

Zelena : OIFEAQSOna qdsiblkeklfhdzD OL*$ikfsd ugehmdolgedu

Lacey : C'est une blague.

Emma Swan : Elle a peut-être un problème ?

Zelena : C'EST PETER PAN

Emma Swan : …Quoi ?

Killian Jones : Mais de quoi elle parle ?

Mr. Gold : Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?!

Zelena : ihozsdx c'est Peter Pan le responsable

Emma Swan : Le responsable de quoi ?

David Nolan : C'est ça ! Emma, tu avais raison !

Mary Margaret Blanchard : A propos de quoi ?

David Nolan : Des choses étranges !

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Hein ?

Zelena : fehdjioazmephndc rfsco^bngrd

Emma Swan : J'ai l'impression qu'il y a comme un petit problème avec ta sœur, Regina.

Regina Mills : Ah oui ? Toi aussi tu as remarqué ?

Lacey : Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe chez elle.

Mr. Gold : Je viens avec toi.

Ariel : Mais attendez... ça prend tout son sens...

Robin Hood : De quoi ?

Ariel : Elle nous parlait des couples... de Regina... de Aurore et Philipp... de David et Killian...

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur soudainement ?

Mr. Gold : Bonjour, nous venons de trouver une Zelena paralysée devant son écran, les doigts s'agitant n'importe comment. C'est ce qui explique nos « HENFDdbkfbzsdkfrzbgifuj » auxquels nous avons droit depuis tout à l'heure.

Zelena : Cora et Peter Pan se sont amusés à craquer leurs comptes !

Neal Cassidy : Comment ça ? Comment tu sais ?

Zelena : Je m'en doutais. J'ai infiltré leur groupe après qu'ils m'aient accordés leur confiance.

Mr. Gold : Et visiblement ils avaient décidé de te faire « taire ».

Aurore : Donc tout était faux ?!

Jefferson : Quoi, vous n'aviez pas encore compris ?

Emma Swan : …Tu le savais ?!

Jefferson : Évidemment.

Emma Swan : …

Ariel : Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

Jefferson : Ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit.

* * *

Lacey : Ça veut donc dire que...

Zelena : OUI ! AHAHAHAHAH Regina n'était pas en couple ! ELLE NE L'A JAMAIS ETE ! Elle est seule ! Seule, faible, et trop lâche pour l'avouer ! Je paris que tu ne savais pas comment utiliser ton ordinateur, sœurette. Tu es décidément tellement pitoyable.

Emma Swan : Je décèle une pointe de sadisme dans tes propos.

Robin Hood : C'est vrai Regina ?

Regina Mills : Excusez-moi, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de rire derrière mon écran.

Emma Swan : ?

Regina Mills : Pauvre, pauvre pathétique petit peuple... Vous ne vous imaginiez pas à quel point je me délectais de vous voir patauger dans un débat inutile. J'en remercierai presque Cora et Peter Pan. Presque.

Emma Swan : …Tu n'as pas essayé de nous l'expliquer ?

Regina Mills : Mais non voyons ! C'était bien plus drôle de vous voir vous casser la tête comme ça, sans que j'aie besoin de m'en mêler ou de jeter le moindre sort ! Même si au début j'étais assez surprise, je l'avoue.

Lacey : C'est démoniaque !

Regina Mills : Je ne suis pas aussi nulle en informatique que Zelena le prétend.

Lacey : Ça ne veut rien dire. Le SwanQueen vaincra.

Ariel : Pas forcément, non ! Je soutiens toujours que...

Emma Swan : …Regina. Je crois que, quoiqu'il arrive, finalement, on va s'en mordre les doigts. Et toi Regina, tu vas le regretter.

Regina Mills : Pourquoi ?

Emma Swan : …On voit que tu n'as pas assistés aux débats du groupe.

Regina Mills : Oui, d'ailleurs c'était dommage que vous l'ayiez créé, je ne pouvais plus rien lire.

Emma Swan : …C'était affreux.

Robin Hood : Crois-la. Il y avait de ces débats, je crois n'avoir jamais vu un désordre pareil, même dans mes forêts.

Regina Mills : …

Lacey : SWANQUEEN

Ariel : ROBIN ET REGINA

* * *

_Mary Margaret Blanchard et David Nolan sont maintenant en couple._

* * *

Regina Mills : Je ne suis pas sûre de saisir le SwanQueen

Emma Swan : Sérieusement ?

Lacey : Héhéhéhéhé

Regina Mills : … et je ne veux pas savoir.

Ariel : Regina & Robin. Point.

Robin Hood : J'aimerais toujours donner mon avis, là-dedans, vous savez ?

Mary Margaret Blanchard : J'aimerais bien avoir Peter Pan et Cora sous la main pour leur exprimer ma manière de penser.

Ruby : Aïe. J'ai mal pour lui.

Malcolm : Oooh aller avouez que c'était drôle !

Cora : La relation libre de David et Hook était mon idée.

Malcolm : Disons que j'ai trouvé ça drôle de mettre Regina en couple.

Cora : Mais de toute façon, on savait très bien qu'on allait bientôt découvrir le pot-aux-roses...

Malcolm : Oui enfin ça c'était à cause de Zelena, hein !

Cora : De toute façon, ça devenait lassant.

Mr. Gold : Quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne change rien pour vous.

Emma Swan : Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?

Mr. Gold : Temporairement privés de leur magie néfaste sur les réseaux. Oui c'est possible.

Aurore : Merci.

Jefferson : Les conversations vont paraître bien tristes maintenant.

David Nolan : Nooon je ne pense pas.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Pourquoi ?

David Nolan : On peut toujours maltraiter Peter Pan ou insulter un pirate de pacotille.

Killian Jones : Hey !

* * *

Achibald Hopper : …Regina n'est pas en couple.

Ruby : Aïe aïe aïe...

Lacey : Ah oui. Y'en a un à qui on va devoir expliquer certaines choses.

Achibald Hopper : Pas en couple.

* * *

Killian Jones a fait le test « _Quel personnage êtes-vous dans dans Storybrooke ? _»

_Sa réponse_ : Rumplestilskin/Mr. Gold.

_Jefferson, Cora et 8 personnes aiment ça._

Jefferson : C'est la plus belle blague de l'année.

Killian Jones : Que quelqu'un fasse un commentaire de plus et je le découpe en morceau.

_Jefferson aime ça._

Mr. Gold : Je me sens sale. Plus jamais je ne pourrais me voir comme avant.

Killian Jones : ET MOI ALORS ?

Ariel : Tient, tu ne découpes pas Rumplestilskin en morceau ?

Killian Jones : …

Mr. Gold : Ce pirate de pacotille a un minimum de cervelle : on ne découpe pas en morceau le Ténébreux.

Killian Jones : Le Ténébreux, non. Mais je peux l'atteindre autrement...

Mr. Gold : Ne t'avise même pas de toucher à Belle.

Killian Jones : …comme brûler son magasin par exemple.

Ariel : Pyromane !

Mr. Gold : Fait ça et tu es un homme mort.

Killian Jones : Hin hin hin.

* * *

_Messages privés : Graham et Killian Jones_

Graham : Killian, j'espère tout de même que tu vas y renoncer.

Killian Jones : A quoi ?

Graham : Mettre le feu au magasin de Rumplestilskin.

Killian Jones : Pourquoi ?

Graham : Je suis le shériff de cette ville. J'aimerais éviter d'avoir à te remettre en prison.

Killian Jones : Ce n'était pas de ma faute la première fois.

Graham : En effet. Mais si tu fais ça, tu donneras raison à Ariel.

Killian Jones : …C'est-à-dire ?

Graham : Je cite « Être pyromane lui allait mieux que d'être pirate. »

Killian Jones : Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?

Graham : Habituellement, les pirates font couler les autres, pas brûler.

Killian Jones : …

Graham : Donc oui, c'est une insulte. Là tu seras pris pour un vulgaire barbare si tu mets le feu au magasin de Rumplestilskin.

Killian Jones : …Je vais brûler la maison de Ariel.

Graham : …Tu n'as rien compris.

* * *

Regina Mills a écrit sur son mur « Sauvons les algues ! En danger de mort ! ».

Zelena : Tu te venges comme tu le peux, hein !

Regina Mills : Absolument pas. Je m'inquiète pour toi grande sœur. Ta vie est en danger, mieux vaut agir.

* * *

Mary Margaret Blanchard a écrit sur le mur de David Nolan « David, veux-tu bien m'expliquer CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE si tu n'es pas un lâche !? »

_Killian Jones, Malcolm, Cora et 2 personnes aiment ça._

David Nolan : De quoi tu parles ?

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

David Nolan : …

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Okay. Alors tu veux ça ? Tu veux que je m'étale devant tout le monde, comme ça ?!

Zelena : Je vois pas ce que ça changerait à d'habitude.

Jefferson : Hum, je veux pas dire mais c'est déjà fait.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, après tout ce qu'on a traversé, tu me fais ça, à moi ?!

David Nolan : Mais enfin, _de quoi tu parles ?_

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Oh, rien, de ce geste très galant que tu as fait alors que je me promenais dans la forêt, ce matin, vers 11h, tu vois ?

David Nolan : …Non.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Quand tu m'as embrassée !

Mr. Gold : Jusque là c'est très inhabituel.

Cora : Et très choquant. Il y a des âmes sensibles ici !

Malcolm : Je vais vomir.

_Mr. Gold aime ça._

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Avant de me déclarer ensuite que tout était fini entre nous !

_Malcolm, Cora, Regina Mills et 7 personnes aiment ça._

Mr. Gold : Là par contre ça sort de l'ordinaire !

Cora : Je ne pensais pas que vous retrouviez votre cerveau un jour, Charmant.

_Regina Mills et 2 personnes aiment ça._

Zelena : Charmant acte de bravoure, le prince. Mais suicidaire.

Jefferson : Joli jeu de mots.

Zelena : Merci, mais ce n'était pas voulu.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : TAISEZ-VOUS ! Je ne vous parle pas, à vous !

Regina Mills : Dans ce cas, il aurait fallu que vous fassiez une conversation PRIVEE.

_Cora, Malcolm et 3 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

David Nolan : Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler. Je n'ai jamais fait ça !

Mary Margaret Blanchard : …Prouve-le.

David Nolan : …

Mary Margaret Blanchard : PROUVE-LE !

David Nolan : Tu ne vas pas être contente.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Sans blague.

David Nolan : J'étais entrain de faire de la conduite accompagnée à Henry.

Regina Mills : ENCORE ?!

Emma Swan : David ! On en avait déjà discuté ! C'est dangereux !

David Nolan : Et moi je vous dis qu'il est assez grand et qu'il doit savoir se débrouiller tout seul !

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Il y a des témoins ?

Killian Jones : Ça me tue de devoir dire ça, mais oui, j'étais là. Ce n'est donc pas possible qu'il soit à deux endroits en même temps.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : …Et qui est-ce dans ce cas ?

David Nolan : …

Regina Mills : …

Mary Margaret Blanchard : …Ne me dites pas que c'est Cora.

* * *

Regina Mills : …Je vais mourir

Cora : Non mais ça va pas ?! Je suis peut-être connue pour être sans cœur et tyrannique, mais quand même j'ai un minimum de respect pour moi-même ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'embrasserai Blanche-Neige... Yeurk... c'est dégueulasse !

Emma Swan : Au secours j'ai des visions, parlons d'autre chose

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Mais il y a bien quelqu'un qui est responsable.. !

Zelena : Ou alors il faudrait juste que Blanche-Neige arrête les substances illicites.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Des quoi ?

Neal Cassidy : Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas Peter Pan ou Zelena ?

Malcolm : Hum, merci mais... non merci.

Zelena : Vous me prenez pour quoi ? J'ai ma dignité, moi.

Regina Mills : C'est vrai, même les algues en ont une a entretenir.

Zelena : Je te hais.

Emma Swan : Ce qui m'étonne c'est pourquoi est-ce que Mary Margaret n'a pas discuté en direct avec « David-qui-l'a-larguée » sur le moment ?

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Parce que je venais d'assister à ma première rupture et qu'il a déguerpit en fuyant comme un lapin.

David Nolan : Je répète, je ne ferai jamais ça !

Zelena : Oui, il est bien plus lâche, il t'enverrait un SMS pour te larguer.

_Malcolm, Cora et 1 personne aiment ça._

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Je ne vous ai rien demandé, vous.

Emma Swan : Oui non mais là il y a un problème. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Malcolm : Je vous préviens : cette fois ce n'est pas moi.

Cora : De même.

Zelena : Je n'aurais aucun interêt à le faire.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Si. Pour s'amuser.

Zelena : JE NE SUIS PAS PRÊTE A EMBRASSER BLANCHE-NEIGE POUR M'AMUSER. Un minimum d'humanité.

Mary Margaret Blanchard : Je ne relèverai pas.

Emma Swan : Mais alors... qui est-ce qui a fait ça ?

* * *

Zelena a écrit sur le mur de Regina Mills « Je te hais. Tu le sais ça ? Je te hais. »

Emma Swan : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe _encore_ ?

Regina Mills : Quoi ? Mais rien du tout. Des petits mots gentils entre sœurs.

* * *

_PARENTHESES_

J'aimerai vous demander votre participation qui est importante :

**L'histoire de couple de Regina finie, souhaitez-vous que je poursuive cette fic' ou... ?**

Vous pouvez m'exprimer votre avis par commentaire et/ou en votant sur mon profil, votre participation comme je le disais est donc sollicitée - je ne ferai rien si vous ne me dites rien en clair, et par conséquent je m'arrêterai au chapitre 8 ^^

Toutefois, si aucune inspiration ne me vient, je peux également arrêter ma fic' comme je le disais au chapitre 8 et reprendre cette histoire en automne, à la sortie de la saison 4 (qui, je n'en doute pas une seconde, m'inspirera sans aucun problème 8D)

* * *

En ce qui concerne maintenant ce chapitre... Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous seront/sont/ont été très déçus, mais sachez que c'était la fin que j'avais prévue depuis le début et que je n'ai absolument pas changé en cours de route. 

De cette manière, j'avoue que ça ne décevra pas dans un sens les shippeurs de Captain Swan ou SwanQueen ou Robin/Regina je ne sais quel autre ship... Mais je le répète, c'était prévu... Toutefois, comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai une nouvelle petite/mini intrigue pour rattraper le coup ^^' Et puis, ne désespérez pas... J'ai encore quelques petites idées en réserves si vous les voulez... héhéhé... *sourire d'ange*

En espérant que vous aimez toujours autant, laissez moi une review pour me faire part de votre avis qui a énormément d'importance pour moi - surtout sur ce chapitre, surtout en ce moment.

Merci à vous ! *coeur*


End file.
